Digimon Delta Link
by cecebeec
Summary: Masanori and his friends Kazumi and Satoru are in for a big adventure. When they receive Digicells, they meet their partners and get sucked into the digital world. While there can they save it from the Dark Dimension from taking over? Action, Adventure, with Comedy!
1. New Beginnings: Masanori

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first ever Digimon fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. The story is an idea I got from watching the main series. I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own digimon, but I do own my Ocs.  
**

**One: I am Masanori! Enter Veemon!**

"Masanori, time for school!"

Sunlight streamed into the face of a thirteen year old boy. His brown hair was messy and he had sparkling blue eyes. He groaned as he turned over on his side.

* * *

_My name is Masanori Hiroki. Today was my first and last day being a normal guy. Just recently I had moved to Kyoto with my mother. But I'm not the only one who moved. My friends Satoru and Kazumi families moved alongside us. There was some big thing going around that Kyoto had good jobs and better schooling than Odaiba. So here I was, starting a new life._

* * *

Masanori sighed as he pulled his red and white shirt over his head. He then put on some white shorts and matching shoes, and to finish his fixated his red goggles on his head. Looking at himself in the mirror, he grinned at his new outfit. _Mom did a great job picking everything out._

"Oh good Masanori, you were almost late for school." His mother said, seeing him come down the stairs. Masanori nodded towards his mother as he grabbed the slice of toast out of the toaster, stuffed it in his mouth, and ran towards the door.

"Bye Mom see ya later!" he called behind his shoulder.

"Wait Masanori, don't forget to pick up Kazumi next door! She wanted you to walk her to school!" his mother called back.

Masanori ran next door in their apartment complex and rang the doorbell. Instantly it opened to a very energetic girl. She had short red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink cross on it, jean skirt, and brown combat boots. Around her neck hung a glass pink orb.

"Hiroki-kun good morning! How did you sleep last night?" She asked, excitedly.

"It was fine Kazumi. But can you just call me Masanori?" He said sweatdropping.

* * *

_This is Kazumi Orehime. She's thirteen like me, only she way more energetic. Her parents are really good friends with my mother so we've known each other since we were in diapers. She has this habit of calling me "Hiroki-kun" which leads me to think she has a thing for me. Not that I've got something for her._

* * *

The twosome both boarded the elevator down to the ground floor. While on board, Kazumi asked "So are you excited about this upcoming school experience?"

"I'm kinda nervous a bit, but nothing much I guess. Maybe something interesting will happen?" He replied.

"Maybe we'll get sucked into an alternate dimension!" Kazumi exclaimed, happily as they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the walkway.

"Kazumi you must stop watching those ridiculous television shows. They can rot your brain." A tall dark skinned boy was waiting for them at the entrance. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. He wore a white collared shirt with brown slacks. In his hands was his school bag and his black coat. His facial expression was stoic.

"Hey Saturo good morning!" Masanori said, giving him a high five.

"Morning Saturo-san!" Kazumi gave him a big hug.

* * *

_That's my best friend Saturo Tashino. Unlike Kazumi and me, he's fourteen years old. He's a brainiac with a love for science, straight A's, and a great attitude. The only problem is that he can't seem to get a girl with the looks he's got. Maybe because he rather hit the books than hit on a girl._

* * *

"Today is going to be a wonderful day!" Kazumi said in a singsong voice as they walked dow the street together.

"Someone looks happy this morning. Perhaps you care to explain?" Saturo asked.

Kazumi grinned and hung onto Masanori's arm. "Well tell him Hiroki-kun!"

Masanori sighed ad pulled out three tickets from his pocket. "I got us all tickets to see the new computer exhibit at the museum after school."

Saturo gaped at the tickets, than back at Masanori. "Shut up! Are you for real?"

"We all get to go together! It'll be the best thing ever!" Kazumi twirled in front of the boys.

Saturo grinned and put his arm around Masanori. "You sir are the most exceptional friend in the whole universe."

Masanori shook his head. "Really it was no big deal! My mother thought this would be a great way to start our new adventure here in Kyoto."

They rounded the corner and found themselves at Atarashi Day School. A loud bell resonated around the campus and all the students swarmed into the building.

"Guys hurry or we'll be late!" Kazumi called back as she ran ahead. Saturo ran behind her and tried to catch up while Masanori took the rear. He was about to run a little faster when he collided with someone and fell over. He opened his eyes and found himself in on a pale blond haired girl. She wore an all-black dress and a white lab coat. Her glasses were askew from the collision.

"Aw geez I'm so sorry!" He apologized, getting off of her.

"It was nothing, I guess I should've watched where I was going." She replied, getting up. Her notebook spilled some papers and she bent over to pick them up.

"Here let me help you." Masanori said, retrieving the papers that fell. She nodded, but then quickly picked up a small device that had fell. Masanori saw it though, it was black and purple with a small screen and silver buttons. It looked like a normal cell phone, but Masanori didn't think so.

"Hey what was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" She said too quickly.

"That device….the one you picked up." He egged on.

"It's my cell phone, genius." She implied.

"No it's not, what is it?" he asked again.

"None of your business, boy!" She snapped. She picked up her papers and huffed at him.

"I just wanted to know." Masanori grumbled, walking into the school building.

The girl watched him enter and sighed to herself. She took out the device again.

"I need to be careful with people seeing my digivice. If anyone knew the existence of the digital world…" Her voice trailed off when she heard a rustle in the bush behind her. Out popped her annoying partner, Impmon.

"Keito you gotta be more careful with that thing. If it fell into the wrong hands, we're done for." He reminded her.

"I know…but that boy saw it. Could it mean that he's…?" She looked at Impmon with uncertainty.

He shrugged. "Only time will tell."

* * *

"Is it ready to go, PawnChessmon?" A male voice whined.

"Honestly Veemon be patient!" A shrill female voice muttered.

A small humanoid lizard-like creature with blue skin, a white belly, and a long blue tail complained behind a rabbit-like creature with purple rings and red eyes. A white chess piece digimon was fixing a rather large machine.

"But Lunamon, it took him days to develop this device! Why is it taking so long?" Veemon continued his whining.

"Because I'm finishing the final touches to the machine. With my teleporter, digimon will be able to enter the human world! Ingenious isn't it?" PawnChessmon beamed proudly.

"You're so smart! I wish Veemon would act more like you!" Lunamon complimented.

"Hey I can be smart! I just don't show it." Veemon protested.

Lunamon rolled her eyes and giggled.

"There it's finished! Now we can enter the Human World!" PawnChessmon exclaimed. He pushed a simple button and, with a flash, a portal appeared in front of them.

"Alright now let's go!" Veemon ran to it, but PawnChessmon stopped him.

"Careful, you dolt! If we breach the portal now, something disastrous might occur."

"Really now, what's the worst that can happen? We meet a bunch of humans and they experiment on us?" Veemon taunted earing a glare from Lunamon.

"Maybe we should wait. I mean, if what PawnChessmon says is true we may get ourselves in to trouble." Lunamon reasoned.

Veemon growled and without a moment to think, leapt inside the portal. "See ya worrywarts later!" he shouted back.

"VEEMON!" They shouted.

* * *

Masanori couldn't concentrate on any of his work for the rest of the day. He kept seeing images of that strange girl with the cellular device. _I wonder what it was? Is it some kind of FBI device? A illegal weapon?_

Kazumi exchanged worried looks with Saturo. Both of them were trying to decipher what was wrong with Masanori. He had been so quiet since they came in the building. At lunch, the friends sat on the roof and Kazumi asked "Hitori-kun is something wrong?"

When Masanori didn't reply, Kazumi threw a book at him. "OUCH What the heck Kazumi!?"

"She was trying to figure out what's wrong with you. You seem so deep in thought that you didn't notice." Saturo explained.

Masanori smiled sheepishly. "Sorry guys, but this morning I ran into a girl…"

Immediately, Kazumi eyes narrowed and she clutched her juice box tightly. "A g-g-girl? Was she a cute girl?" She stammered.

"Um…I guess? But that's not important! She had this weird cell phone device that she was hiding."

Saturo put down his bento. "Is it something suspicious?"

"I guess not. Sorry guys for putting you in a panic." Masanori apologized.

"Apology accepted, Hitori-kun! But don't hide secrets from us again, please?" Kazumi said, hugging him.

* * *

Downstairs, computers and other electronic devices started to activate to something. A glitch in one of them showed a data screen that was funneled. A flash of light and something jumped out.

"Free at last! Free at last! I'm finally in the human world!" Veemon exclaimed dancing around.

"That's good now let us show you out."

Veemon turned to see Impmon and Keito at the door. He growled when he saw Keito hold up her device.

"So you have a Delta Link Digicell huh? I thought those were myths?" Veemon said.

Impmon grinned and pointed at Keito. "They're as real as you and me. And you are going back to the Digital World."

"I'm not going back without a fight!" Veemon pounded his fist together and glared at Impmon.

"Keito ya got my back right?" Impmon said, getting in a battle stance.

Keito pushed some buttons on her Digicell. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Next Time:  
**

**Masanori: You want me to fight with you?**

**Veemon: You and I are one in the same. Let's fight together.**

**Kazumi: Masanori what is that thing?**

**Veemon: My name's Veemon and I'm a digimon**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and see ya next time!**


	2. Making Friendships: Veemon

**Hey Everyone!**

**Masanori: Yo.**

**Kazumi: Hi there!**

**Satoru: Greetings.**

**Me: So glad that we could update again this week! And I'm proud to say we got 2 reviews, 1 favorite, and 1 follow!**

**Kazumi: That's amazing!**

**Masanori: Great work author-san!**

**Saturo: It's the small victories that count.**

**Me: Anyway let's get on with the story now. Veemon you do the honors.**

**Veemon: Alright! The author doesn't own digimon, just my partner and his friends!**

Two: So we're partners? Masanori's meeting with Veemon!

"Finally it's time to go to the museum!" Kazumi exclaimed as they packed up their belongings. The rest of the school day went fairly well after Masanori told his friends about what he'd seen. He smiled as he watched Satoru lecture Kazumi about being careful with her backpack. He chuckled when she pouted at him.

_Somebody help me…_

Masanori blinked and shook his head. "Hey did you guys hear something?" He asked his friends.

Saturo shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."

"You aren't just imagining things again, right?" Kazumi wondered.

Masanori just grinned. "I guess I'm just hearing things. You guys are probably right. I'll catch up with you outside." With that he grabbed his things and ran out the door, leaving a confused Kazumi and Saturo.

"Hitori-kun must have is goggles on too tight." Kazumi joked.

Saturo smiled and gave a soft sigh. "Or maybe he's on to something."

* * *

"Vee-Headbutt!"

Impmon jumped out the way just in time to avoid the head that was barreling at him. Luckily, they moved the fight outside to avoid harming school property. Veemon hit his head on one of the trees, making him chuckle.

"If I didn't know so I'd say you have a hard head." He laughed.

Veemon grunted and pulled himself up. "At least I'm not just a pet for some human girl!" He spat back.

Impmon growled as he summoned some fireballs on his fingers. "Bada Boom!" He shouted, throwing them at Veemon.

Keito watched in awe as Veemon dodged them at incredible speed. _For a Rookie, he seems to have a high metabolism and doesn't seem to wear down. If I don't give Impmon a speed boost, he's gonna be toast._

"Impmon defensive maneuvers now!" Keito called out, taking out her Digicell.

"Got it!" Impmon called back. He reeled back from Veemon and grinned. "You're in for it now punk!"

"I'll show you my power." Veemon said back.

"Delta Number 1080!" Keito dialed on the keypad. "Speed Enhancement Activate!" She pushed the biggest button and the screen lit up. It shot a ray at Impmon, who started to fade out.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled, throwing punches towards Veemon at Mach Speed. Vemon tried to dodge, but his punches were coming at a speed he couldn't even see. He winced as every speedy punch hit him.

_Is this the power of a Digicell? I want it so bad, I need to get stronger. _He thought.

_Somebody help me… _

* * *

Masanori raced outside when he saw the strangest sight of his life.

It was the girl from earlier and in her hands was the small cellular device he'd seen her pick up. But that wasn't the strange part. What was strange was a small imp-like creature beating up a defenseless blue dragon one.

Masanori didn't realize it, but his hands had curled up into fist as he watched the poor thing get injured more. He just had to help him. Without thinking, he ran over to the scene.

* * *

"Looks like the battle has been decided in our favor, a shame he didn't put up a good fight like I had thought so." Keito mused, seeing Veemon fall to the ground. Impmon grinned and went back over to where she was standing.

"Shall I do the final blow?" He asked her.

"Go ahead. While he's unconscious, we'll just simply return him back to the digital world."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Keito looked up to see the goggled headed who'd bumped into her earlier run up to the Veemon. Her eyes narrowed as he shielded himself on it.

"What do you think you're doing, boy!" She hissed, pointing her Digicell at him.

"Is this what you do at school? Hurt defenseless little creatures like they're some experiment?" He said, quietly.

That comment surprised her for a moment. "What do you mean? I use one of those creatures. Besides they're called digimon and you shouldn't even know about them."

"So what if I wasn't! If you'd hurt him on more time, he would've been in so much pain. What you're doing is wrong!" He yelled at her.

Impmon stood protectively in front of Keito. "You better take that back before I do something with your face." He growled.

But Keito just walked in front of Masanori and said, "So you wanna save his life huh?"

Masanori noticed her eyes soften and her expression was less angry. "Yes I may not know him, but I wanna save him."

She sighed and went towards her briefcase. She pulled out a similar device from her own, but this one was pure white. She tossed it towards Masanori, who caught it in the air.

"Take this then. It won't do me any good just towing it around, but maybe you'll find use for it."

Masanori examined the device in awe. "What is this thing?" He said, aloud.

"It's a Digicell, capable of downloading valuable data in a blink of an eye. In other words, a device that can enhance your digimon's abilities and track down any you meet. For example…"

She pointed her digicell at Veemon and on the screen it read: **Veemon, A Vaccine Type, Rookie Level Digimon that brings you good luck. Attacks: Vee Punch and Vee Headbutt.**

"Woah that's pretty cool. Hey what happens when it does this?" Masanori asked, watching his digicell turn from pure white to red. The buttons changed to gold and the screen was white.

"Amazing! Your Digicell seems to have changed form at a rapid pace. This must be looked into for future cases." Keito went on. Her Digicell rung and she put it to her ear. "Yes? Oh of course I'll make it there in time. You mean right now? Okay.."

She gave Masanori a shrug and said, "Take care of Veemon for me. The next time we meet, we're enemies got it?"

Masanori gulped and shook his head.

Keito smiled and looked towards Impmon. "Let's make our getaway. By the way, name's Keito and this is my partner, Impmon."

"Nice to meet you guys." Masanori said. Keito gave him a nod, picked up her briefcase, and went on her way.

* * *

Veemon woke up groaning.

Okay today was not one of his favorites. He'd entered the human world only to be defeated by a girl and her pet. And if things got any worst…

"Oh your awake. That's good."

Veemon saw the face of a human boy staring at him. He noticed in his hands was a red Digicell.

"Um…who the heck are you?" He asked, rudely.

The boy didn't seem to get the message because he just smiled back. "I'm Masanori and you must be Veemon."

Veemon stood up proudly and struck a pose. "That's me! The one and only."

Masanori chuckled. "Okay take it easy. You just woke up."

"The great Veemon doesn't get tired! I am the toughest digimon there is!" He exclaimed.

"Well Mr. "Great and Powerful" I just saved you from a crazy girl and her digimon. If you're so tough, how come you got brutally beaten?"

Veemon froze for a second before pouting. "You really know how to make me feel like an idiot don't you?"

Now Masanori was really laughing. Veemon stopped pouting and laughed along with him. Then it struck him. _If that human girl made Impmon powerful with her Digicell, maybe Masanori can make me powerful with his!_

"Masanori do I have a deal for you!" Veemon said, patting his back.

"Okay what do you want?" He questioned.

"If you let me be your partner and make me a powerful digimon, I'll ensure you safety for the rest of your life!" He crooned.

Masanori looked taken aback. "You want me to fight with you?"

Veemon's grin widen. "You and I are one in the same. Let's fight together!"

Masanori thought for a moment. _I guess I could be his partner. I mean, I didn't expect to meet a digimon here. And Keito did say to keep an eye out for him._

"You've got yourself a deal Veemon!" He shook Veemon's hand, making him laugh.

"Hooray! Hooray! I've got a partner!" Veemon started to dance around the place.

"Hitori-kun!?"

Veemon stopped dancing when he saw two other humans looking at him. One was female and she was pointing at Veemon with wide eyes. The other was male and he looked at him in fascination.

"Uh…hey Saturo, Kazumi." Masanori said, slightly chuckling.

"Masanori what is that thing?" Kazumi gasped.

Veemon went up to her, making her squeak in fear. "My name's Veemon and I'm a digimon!"

Saturo gave Masanori a baffled look. "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Veemon: I've got to get a message to my friends telling them I'm alright!**

**Masanori: We can take you to the computer exhibit at the museum.**

**Saturo: An interdimensional portal has opened at the center!**

**Masanori: Veemon Delta Link Digivolution!**

**So what happens next will determine the bond that Masanori shares with Veemon. Anyways if you have questions for the characters, put them in the review box. As always please review and see ya next time! **


	3. Golden Warrior: Magnamon

**Hello everyone!**

**Veemon: What took you so long!**

**Me: School took me so long! It's a pain!**

**Masanori: Oh it's okay! We didn't have to wait for anything!**

**Me: Well I didn't want you guys to miss your big moment. So let's cut to the chase right now, okay?**

**Kasumi: Hey what about us?! Saturo and I want our own partners!**

**Me: In due time, but anyway thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Lunamon: The author doesn't own digimon! If she did, this chapter would've been here by now.**

**Me: Hey!**

Three: The Shining Digivolution! Magnamon appears!

"Keito you've been lacking lately."

Keito grimaced as she heard her master's voice ring in her ears. She and Impmon were currently in the digital world's darkest sector, The Dark Falls. Their master was currently locked up in a holding cell in the deepest pit, but that didn't cover his massive power radiating off of him. The caverns even radiated of his powers.

"Master Erebusmon I have located the first of the chosen ones who will bring the downfall of your world. I know there are others, but this one if weak and vurnable now. Let me defeat him for you." She suggested.

The whole cavern shook at this request. But the voice replied. "Go and don't fail me. I will be waiting for your next report."

Keito nodded and motioned Impmon to follow her out and closed the tall iron doors of the throne room. They walked into the castle-like interior of the main hallway and found their way to the front door.

"And just where do you think you two are heading?"

Keito cringed at hearing that voice. She turned to see a guy looking down at her from the balcony. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a long white jacket, black shirt, and red pants. In his hands was his digicell, all black with green buttons and screen.

"Yoichi I didn't think you'd be here today. Where's Dorumon?"

As if on cue, the bumbling partner of his barreled down the stairs and proceeded to pounce on Keito.

"Hey buzz off my partner dragon boy!" Impmon growled as he snuggled against Keito.

"Keito-kun! I missed you! Yoichi and I were given orders to go to the Outer Rims and take over for Master Erbusmon! Wanna come?" Dorumon asked eagerly.

Keito smiled and patted his head. "I would, but I got some business to attend to myself. Maybe another time."

Dorumon pouted. "Yoichi can't we got with Keito-kun?"

"I hope he says no. I don't wanna deal with two knuckleheads." Impon muttered, getting a stern look from Keito.

Yoichi sighed and shook his head. "Master's orders, besides I need you to become my big strong partner to help me out."

Dorumon smiled and ran back to Yoichi. Keito smiled slightly remembering the days before the digital world was corrupted. It was such a happy place, until the humans corrupted it. Now with Master Erbusmon's reign, the world would return to its rightful place.

_I'm sure I'm doing the right thing. After all, when the world is restored, he'll return as well. _Keito thought.

"Hey Keito are you gonna look at the ceiling all day or are we goona get the gogglehead?" Impmon interrupted her thoughts.

Keito nodded. "Let's go partner! Yoichi tell Hotaru I said hi."

Hotaru was a sickly girl in their small group. She had long black hair down her back and bangs that covered her eyes so you couldn't see them. She also wore a black dress with tights and flats. Her pale complexion made her look almost ghostly. Hotaru was still quite young, but had strange powers and a dark past. The only one who knew about her past was her partner, Laylamon who acted like a motherly figure towards her.

Yoichi gave a her sad expression. "You know she's getting worse every day. Laylamon is in a panic about her just dying out of the blue. But as long as we're here with her I think she'll live to see another day."

Keito nodded grimly before pushing the iron doors open. "Well wish me luck. I might need it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Science Museum was all in a bustle that morning. Millions of people had gathered to see the new computer experience and witness technology in the making.

Except for three kids and a blue lizard.

Masanori gaped at the giant displays of Nero technology before realizing that Veemon wasn't in the digicell anymore. He had been when he, Kazumi, and Satoru had checked in, but now he was wandering about with them. Kazumi noticed it too and held back a squeal before tapping on Saturo's shoulder. He turned and gave a yelp.

"Masanori please contain your "thing" in that cellular device." Saturo whispered.

"Hey I've got a name and it's Veemon!" Veemon protested loudly.

"Veemon what are you doing out of the digicell?" Masanori asked.

Veemon crossed his arms and shook his head. "Boy are you dense? I've got to get a message to my friends telling them I'm alright!"

"Couldn't you have waited till we got to the free computer section before coming out?" Kazumi hissed.

Veemon gave her a look. "I refuse to stay put in a cramped device for too long. I'm an energetic digimon who wants to fight!" He started to punch the air around him. "Hi-yah!"

Kazumi and Saturo gave Masanori a _Are you going to contain this thing? _look before he knelt down beside Veemon.

"Look buddy, I promised we'd take you to the computer exhibit at the museum. But can't you keep yourself quiet and get into the digicell?"

Veemon started to say something, but someone bumped into him, knocking him over. The trio gave a cry when they realized a small girl had fallen on their blue lizard friend. Her eyes widen as she slowly got herself off of him.

"Uh…hello there." Veemon chuckled nervously.

The girl stood there, in awe, staring at Veemon. Masanori did a quick motion and swiped up Veemon while Kazumi distracted the girl. Saturo took Masanori's hand and they ran to the computer section. They paid for a private room and quickly got setup.

* * *

"Um…you didn't see anything, okay little girl?" Kazumi assured her. The girl looked into Kazumi's eyes and gave a nod before running off. Kazumi gave a sigh of relief before heading in the direction her friends. _You're going to owe me big time for this Hitori-kun!_

* * *

Keito and Impmon watched from the rafters at the convention below them. Keito's face scorched up in a tight scowl. _Humans…they're everywhere in this filthy place. I will get rid of them for what they did to him._

"Now how are we supposed to find gogglehead in this sea of humans?" Impmon wondered.

Keito smirked and took out her digicell. "I guess I'll have to make a quick phone call."

"Wow Saturo you really hook up on the internet fast." Masanori complimented.

Saturo grinned as he hacked into the main system. Both his parents were into computers so it was natural for him. Kazumi and Masanori watched in awe as he pressed a couple of keys to hack into the digital world's center.

"I should be on in just a minute. Veemon do you have the password to get into your friend's network?" Saturo questioned him.

Veemon thought for a second before replying "I have absolutely no idea."

Everyone fell down in defeat as Kazumi grabbed Veemon and shook him. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT THE PASSWORD IS AND YOU DRAGGED US ALL THE WAY HERE!?"

Veemon stood there, dazed from the shaking. Masanori and Saturo shivered at the fact that Kazumi was totally out of character. Kazumi, realizing what just happened, recovered her happy demeanor and smiled.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Veemon sorry for shaking you and Hitori-kun sorry for my behavior." She apologized.

"Hey you were just a little stressed out. No big deal." Masanori promised her.

"No way I never realized how big this center was." Saturo said through his hands.

Everyone turned in bewilderment when they noticed Saturo successfully hacked into the center of the digital world. Veemon could only grin as he patted him on the back.

"Nice going Saturo! I didn't know you had it in you." He praised.

"Well all I did was work out the-"

"No time for that! Just tell me how to communicate with my friends!"

Saturo muttered something about impatience and typed in another code. Green numbers filed the screen as he put in the input code. But then something red flashed up, a red skull.

"There appears to be a computer virus blockaded the access port. Nightmare?"

Instantly Veemon shot up his head and growled. "Nightmare is blocking the access port?!"

"Who's Nightmare?" Kazumi asked.

"They're a group evil digimon that has taken over parts of the digital world. Many places have fallen to their evil reign and only a few good places are left. My friends and I are part of the rebel alliance that fights against these evil forces." Veemon explained.

"Uh guys an interdimensional portal has opened in the center! Something's coming out!"

* * *

A loud crash resounded throughout the area as people started to run frantically. A red portal had opened up due to many computers being on. A bunch of bee like monster flew out of the red portal and started to fly around. Masanori felt his digicell buzz and he took it out. He pressed the middle button and a picture of the bee monsters came up.

**Flymon, Virus Type, Champion Level that stingers can really poison you, Attacks: Deadly Stinger, Poison Powder.**

"Looks like we gotta squash some bugs. Ready Veemon?" Masanori said.

Veemon smiled. "Do you even need to ask?"

Masanori turned to Kazumi and Saturo. "You guys get the civilians out of here. I think this could get ugly."

"Right." They both said, and went to work guiding the people towards the doors. Masanori and Veemon ran to where the Flymon were flying.

"Hey Bee boys, why don't you go back to the hive?" Veemon taunted.

That got their attention. They turned to see Veemon charging up to them.

"_VEE-HEADBUTT!" _He hit the first Flymon in the head while the other two buzzed out the way.

"Grah! You'll pay for that! _Deadly Stingers!" _The other two Flymon shot their stingers at Veemon, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"You bug boys are too slow for me!" Veeemon teased jump kicking another.

Masanori sweatdropped at his partner's recklessness. Veemon really knew how to annoy the enemy. Suddenly one of the stingers went left and Masanori saw it aimed at a little girl. He dove down and saved her just before it hit.

"Thank you." She said, quietly.

" Geez that was close!" Masanori breathed.

"Not close enough."

Masanori turned to see a two figures jump from the rafters and land in front of him. His nerves calmed down when he saw Keito and Impmon.

"Oh it's just you two. Good to see you again Keito." Masanori grinned.

"She ain't gonna speak with you like an equal today gogglehead." Impmon snarled.

"Huh what do you mean?" Masanori questioned. Then he remembered what she had said earlier when she was leaving. _The next time we meet, we're enemies…_

_We're enemies…_

"Keito I don't want to fight you and you know it." Masanori declared.

Keito smirked and pulled out her digicell. "Well that's too bad then. Because whether you like it or not, I will fight and defeat you."

The screen glowed black on her digicell. She pushed three numbers. "6-6-6 Impmon Delta Link Digivolution."

Impmon started to glow black too as he changed form. Masanori clutched the small girl closer, feeling her tremble. When the glow subsided, a demon biker looking guy stood there instead. On his sides was two guns and his appearance even made Masanori tremble.

"This is Beelzemon, my partner's Delta Form. Don't think you'll survive the battle now." Keito said, smugly.

Veemon ran over after he'd finished the Flymon and growled. "Masanori don't listen to this chick. She works for Nightmare and her partner is one of the Seven Demon Lords."

Beelzemon took out his Berenja and pointed them at Veemon. "I choose your words wisely before I blast ya ta bits. I will beat ya and this time I won't show ya mercy."

He then started to shoot at Veemon, who kept dodging the bullets. "Masanori could you please digivolve me before he blast me to smithereens!" he yelled.

Masanori nodded and placed the small girl behind him. "Don't worry," he told her. "I won't let you get hurt."

He got out his digicell and faced Keito. "Look I know you're only doing this because someone made you, but when you threaten my partner I won't hold back now."

Veemon fell down, a bit bruised from some shots, but got back up. "Yeah cause we're going to kick your-"

"Watch your language Veemon, there's a girl here." Masanori pointed out.

"Oh yeah sorry kid." Veemon told the girl.

"Clearly we're being made fools of if we don't beat these two. Beelzemon if you please…" Keito commanded.

"With pleasure," He took the Berenja and locked them both on Masanori and Veemon. _"DOUBLE IMPACT!" _Two big blast of energy flew towards them at rapid speed. Masanori covered the little girl as Veemon protected them both.

Then there was a giant explosion.

* * *

Kazumi looked towards the museum, a worried look on her face. "Do you think they're alright?"

Saturo gave her a forlorn expression. "All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

The sudden explosion triggered their senses and they both thought the same thing.

"Hitori-kun!"

"Masanori!"

* * *

Keito watched as the smoke rose higher in the room. She had done it. They both got rid of the goggleheaded boy that may have caused their master's downfall.

"Great job Beezlemon, there's no way they could've survived a double Impact of that magnitude." she complimented.

" I try my best. We should report this to Erubismon immediately." he said, putting away his guns.

"Yeah let's-" A sudden burst of golden light erupted around the area, making them turn their heads. Keito's eyes widen when she saw someone get up from the smoke. Her hands formed into fists when she realized who it was.

It was Masanori and a golden light surrounded him and his digimon partner. In his arms was the small girl who was knocked unconscious. But his digicell shone the brightest.

"But how did ya survive that? It was a direct hit!" Beezlemon growled.

Masanori glanced down at his digicell and smiled. "I guess that means it's time for our game changer." He punched in some numbers. "7-3-1 Veemon Delta Link Digivolution!"

The golden radiance enveloped Veemon changing his appearance. He donned golden armor and had grown taller. His face was covered with a helmet.

Masanori had to blink his eyes to see the appearance better. When the light fade, he saw his partner towering over him.

"Veemon?" He asked, tentatively.

The figure chuckled and shook his head. "No I'm the "Radiance of Miracles", Magnamon."

* * *

**Next time:**

**Kazumi: Woah he's so shiny!**

**Saturo: Magnamon huh?**

**Magnamon: I won't let Nightmare have their way!**

**Keito: Let's see how you battle on my hometurf!**

**So with that I introduce Veemon's Delta Form! What will happen now that Masanori has tapped into the powers of digivolution? Find out next time on Digimon Delta Link!**

**Please review!**


	4. Troubling Past: Keito

**Hey everyone!**

**Me: *Looks at reviews, favorites, and follows***

**Masanori: *Leans over* What are you looking at?**

**Me: Oh the results from last chapter! Good reviews and new favorites and follows.**

**Magnamon: Well duh. I made the awesome transformation and everything. And now I get to duke it out in my new form!**

**Kazumi: Okay shiny, take it easy over there.**

**Saturo: I estimate that we get to obtain our partners in this chapter.**

**Masanori: That's sweet! Well let's get on with it then!**

**Magnamon: The author doesn't own Digimon, but if she did I would've made a better entrance.**

**Me: Don't make me tarnish you're metal suit.**

Four: Battle of the Odds! Magnamon vs. Beezlemon

"Woah…Magnamon huh?" Masanori breathed, gaping at his partner.

Magnamon looked back at him and if Masanori could tell, he grinned. "I know right. A new form and everything."

Keito cursed under her breath as she pulled out her Digicell. She scanned the golden digimon in front of her and the screen read: **Magnamon, Armor Level, a golden digimon that attacks could blind you. Attacks: Magna Blast, Miracle Missiles, Magna Punch, and UltraForce.**

"So you got your partner to digivolve? Big deal, we can still take you on." She snarled.

"Bring it on Keito! Magnamon do your best!" Masanori commanded.

"Now you finally got the spirit. You made me strong so I got your back now." Magnamon agreed.

Masanori gave him a thumbs up, making him feel more confident.

"Enough with yer chitchat and start fighting!" Beezlemon growled, drawing his guns again.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's brighten things up a bit shall we?" Magnamon charged up his fist in a golden light. "MAGNA PUNCH!"

Beezlemon didn't see it coming as he was punched right in the gut. He flew up in the air and hit the ceiling. Gritting his teeth, he leapt from the spot, delivering a kick to Magnamon's face. To his surprise, he was batted off. He hit the ground, leaving a large hole in the floor.

"Hmph I guess you got a power boost or somethin because I think I'm gonna wipe that cocky look off yer face." He growled.

Magnamon brought his fist up to his face. "Come at me."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Masanori watched in awe as his partner was getting the upper hand. _If this is the power of a digimon, imagine what we could really do with it._

A small shift in his arms caused him to look down. The little girl was waking up. Masanori took notice of how cute she was. Her black hair up in two ponytails, she was wearing a cute pink sundress with flowers, and when her eyes fluttered open they were like dark chocolate orbs.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Masanori smiled. "I'm Masanori Hitori and you're still at the museum, well what's left of it anyway." He gestured over to the big fight between Beezlemon and Magnamon.

The little girl's eyes widen at the fight. "That golden one looks cool."

"Yeah he's my partner."

"What's that?"

Masanori rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see-"

"Masanori!"

Masanori gave a sigh of relief as Kazumi and Saturo ran over. He put the little girl down on the ground and gave his friends a nod.

"Did you guys get the civilians to safety?" He asked them.

Saturo gave him a thumbs up. "They're all safe and sound! But we saw a flash of light and came running in to see if you were okay."

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED HITORI-KUN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Kazumi cried, hugging the heck out of Masanori. Then she took notice to the little girl. "Hey you're the little girl from earlier!"

"You're the ugly lady who tried to tell me I didn't see the blue dragon monster." The girl said.

Kazumi unlatched herself from Masanori and glared at her. "What was that you little brat!?"

But the little girl stuck her tongue out at her and hid behind Masanori before Kazumi could grab her. Saturo sighed and looked up to the fight.

"Hey who are those two?" He asked Masanori.

"Oh the demon looking one is Keito's partner Beezlemon. And the other is Veemon's delta form Magnamon."

"Woah he's so shiny!" Kazumi said.

"Magnamon huh? I never thought that digimon were capable of doing that." Saturo thought aloud.

* * *

Suddenly, a burst of color blinded them as Magnamon started to power up.

"I won't let Nightmare have their way!" He yelled.

Keito cringed and pointed her digicell towards her partner. "I believe it's time to shut his mouth up! I grow tired of people rebelling against our dark lord. Digimon were made to be ruled by someone more powerful and that someone is Lord Erebusmon!"

Keito's digicell glowed a dark color and a red beam shot out. Beezlemon grinned maliciously as darkness surrounded his whole body. When it subsided Beezlemon had big black wings coming out of his back and one of his arms was a cannon.

"You rebels strive for nothing but a world of peace and tranquility. But the world _I_ strive for is one in which the strong overtake the weak and all balance comes to order!"

Beezelemon aimed his cannon at Magnamon. "Hate ta shoot ya, but Keito and I got orders. And getting rid of da trash is priority. Say ya prayers flashlight!" The cannon started to charge up.

Magnamon's eyes grew wide and he growld. _What can I do? Did he finally found a way to beat me? But I can't give up!_

"Keito you're the fool!"

Keito whipped her head around to see Masanori looking at her, determination in his eyes.

"What did you call me boy?!" She spat.

"You and your Dark Lord won't have your way! The world he wants doesn't sound anything that the other digimon would enjoy! You take the weak out and keep the strong for yourself? That doesn't sound fair if you ask me, that sounds downright stupid!"

Keito clutched her digicell tighter as his words sunk in. Was she foolish for doing the right thing? Was Erebusmon feeding her lies?

* * *

"_Don't be a fool Keito!"_

_Three children were at the brink of destruction. The digital world was in shambles and their partners were worn out. A small Keito held her digicell high in the air. All around her the digital world was crumbling to pieces. Too many digimon had lost their lives to help them. Too many were losing them now. She faced Impmon and gave him a sad smile. She turned to face the other two humans._

"_Takeo, please look after Naomi. I have to seal the deity of darkness before it's too late."_

"_No Keito there has to be another way!" The blue haired boy, Takeo, pleaded._

"_If this continues, the digital world will forever be destroyed. You two at least should survive, for our teacher's sake." Keito said._

_Keito turned to seal the evil when a white digicell shone brightly. She gasped to see Naomi, the youngest of the three, starting to seal all the darkness in her digicell._

"_Naomi stop! You can't contain it all! You'll be destroyed!" Keito warned her._

_But the white haired girl just smiled at her. "It'll be alright big sister. I can do this for you and big brother. Everything will turn out fine" _

_Then the glitch happened._

_Keito and Takeo watched in horror as their little sister's data started to strip her away. All the darkness had been sealed in her digicell, but Naomi was put on containing it all. Then a burst of white light surrounded her body._

"_You two got ta get out of there!" Impmon said, grabbing Keito and Takeo's hands and taking them out of the area._

"_NO! NAOMI!" Keito cried out. Her little sister was slowly being deleted. She watched as Naomi turned around and gave her a smile._

"_Big sister, don't forget about me. Please take care of yourself."_

* * *

Keito's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to show her emotions. "Beezelemon take them out now!"

Beezlemon looked back to see her in pain. He growled and locked on Magnamon. "CORONA BLASTER!"

A bright pink beam shot from the cannon from his arm and went directly towards Magnamon.

_Masanori is right! I have to fight for all who believe in me. I've got friends back home that miss me. And I won't be beaten now! _Magnamon thought.

He started to glow, a bright brilliant golden glow. His whole body radiated with warm heat as he charged towards the pink beam.

"MAGNA BLAST!"

A bright ray of light shot from Magnamon's hands as it split Beezlemon's attack. It ran right into him causing another massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Veemon bounded back down to Masanori and a knocked out Impmon.

"IMPMON!" Keito ran and grabbed her partner as he fell. Masanori walked over to her as she wept over her partner.

"Keito there's still time. We can still be friends and you don't have to walk in the darkness. Why don't you join us?" He extended out his hand and smiled.

Keito looked reluctantly at his hand and reached out for it.

"Another portal has opened up!" Saturo said, looking at Masanori's digicell.

A dark portal erupted behind Keito and a girl walked out. She had long black hair and wore a Gothic style dress with white lace and black stockings. Her alabaster skin shone in the light and her brown eyes seem to peer inside your soul.

"Well, well I never thought you'd be defeated by an amateur no less Keito."

Keito's eyes widen in concern and surprise. "Hotaru?"

"The Master wants you to see him. He wants to discuss something with you. And if you ask me, he seems a bit concerned about where your loyalties lie." Hotaru motioned towards the portal. Keito sighed and put Impmon in her arms. She walked over to the portal. She turned and gave Masanori a stern look.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me Masanori. Let's see how you handle my hometurf, the digital world!"

She walked into the portal not even looking back. Hotaru paused before entering, giving her a chance to see Veemon.

"The troublemaker has found himself a partner. But will you have the courage to save the ones you love?" With that she walked into the portal, giving them one last icy glance.

Masanori looked at where the portal once was. He glanced back at Kazumi and Saturo and gave them a sad look.

"She wanted to come. I saw it in her eyes. Keito has pain that I want to heal. She just needs to let go of the past."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Veemon: We got to save my friends!**

**Masanori: Well we gotta get to the Digital World first.**

**Hotaru: I wish he wouldn't rebel against our master's plan.**

**Kazumi: Lunamon? Are you my partner?**

**With that ends chapter four of the story! Please review and keep reading! I guess I'll accept Ocs next chapter!**


	5. An Act of Trust: Kazumi

**Hey everyone!**

**Me: Time to write the new chapter! *Door burst open* What the-**

**Hotaru: Might we intrude on your chat?**

**Keito: Just business you know. *Pushes me out the chair***

**Me: Ow! You can't do that! I'm the writer! **

**Yoichi: Well we have taken over.**

**Dorumon: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Impmon: And the author doesn't own digimon, but she owns us villains.**

**Me: *Tied to a chair* Why do I make evil characters?**

**Five: Well Met By Moonlight. Enter Lunamon!**

It took them a lot of patience, secret sneaking, and a few miles of running before Masanori and his friends made it home.

After the whole Veemon and the breaching, Masanori thought nothing would surprise them. But he forgot they had to return the little girl to her family. The problem was she witnessed everything.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_You're the coolest monster I've ever met!" The girl cooed as she hugged Veemon. Veemon struggled to get out, but the girl had an iron grip._

"_Hey you can let go of him now. I don't think Veemon can breathe anymore." Masanori chuckled. The girl smiled and released him._

"_Masanori what do we do now? The police will need answers." Saturo worried._

"_We need to return…um…what's your name kid?" Veemon asked._

"_My name is Yanmei! And I thought you and your friend were amazing!" Her eyes sparkled at that, making Kazumi grab Masanori's arm._

"_Sorry you little brat, but Hiroki-kun is my best friend!" She huffed._

_Yanmei grinned and grabbed his other arm. "Well he can be my boyfriend then."_

_Veemon and Saturo backed away slowly as both girls glared at each other._

"_What're you eight? Anyway Hiroki-kun and I have known each other forever!"_

"_Well Masa-chan saved my life! He deserves a more suitable girl."_

"_Can I please move for myself?" Masanori pleaded._

"_STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted at him, making him flinch._

_Sirens wailed outside and voices could be heard at the entrance. Masanori thought fast and quickly put Veemon in his digicell._

"_Okay Yanmei please don't tell anyone about what you saw okay?" Masanori said._

_Yanmei pretended to zip her lips. "You have my word Masa-chan." Masanori smiled and ruffled her hair, much to Kazumi's annoyance._

"_I hope we see each other soon." And with that, he, Saturo, and Kazumi ran for the exit._

* * *

"I feel bad for leaving Yanmei all by herself." Masanori admitted as they walked up the walkway to the apartment building. Saturo had left them at the corner and went to his house. Kazumi pouted the entire time up the elevator.

"Why? Is she like a girlfriend to you now?" She snapped.

Masanori sweatdropped. "No because she's a little kid and little kids shouldn't be left alone."

"I wouldn't count on it then. She's probably spilling our secrets to the police right now." Kazumi reached her door and pulled out the key. "Later Hiroki-kun. I have to think about what went down today." Masanori was about to say something, but she shut the door in his face.

"Talk about cold-blooded. She total is peeved about Yanmei." Veemon said from the digicell.

"But she's a little kid. How could someone like her be jealous of a kid?" Masanori thought aloud. He entered his house to find his mother on the couch, watching the news. "Mom I'm home!"

"Oh Masanori are you okay? I saw the news report talking about a freak accident at the museum." His mother jumped form the couch. "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

As much as he didn't want to lie to his mom, Masanori shook his head no.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." He scooted his way towards the bedroom door, shooting his mom a reassuring smile. She soften her gaze and nodded.

"Alright I'll get dinner ready then." Masanori waved to his mom and shut the bedroom door. The second he did, Veemon jumped out of the digicell.

"We've got to find a way to the save my friends." He argued.

"I know that, but we've got to think smart about this. The enemy could be plotting their next attack as we know it. We gotta find a way to the Digital World first." He reasoned.

"But we'll be in big trouble if your mom finds me, so I'll stay in the cell for now. Bring me back something to eat please."

Masanori smiled. "Okay buddy."

* * *

Hotaru fell down in exhaustion from retrieving Keito that evening. Her breath was still and her face became even paler than before. She fingered her digicell, a black one with grey buttons and a purple screen.

_The boy with the red digicell, how could he have more power than me? Erebusmon granted me the most powerful of his three leaders. _She thought.

The idea made her tremble inside and she fell over. A force bumped into her, catching her before she reached the floor. Her partner was Laylamon, a digimon with a black dress covered in purple robes, six black bat wings, and her black hair done in a bun. She also had incredibly long nails that could pierce anything with a touch.

"Hotaru honey, please don't strain yourself!" She said, worriedly. Hotaru grimaced as she righted herself up.

"I'm okay. You should stop worrying about me or Erebusmon will think you've gone soft." Hotaru croaked.

"Enough with this! You are still a growing girl. The master will just have to accept the fact that you aren't getting better." Laylamon urged.

Hotaru's eyes started to glow and she slapped Laylamon's hand away. "I'm fine, just worry about yourself okay!"

Laylamon drew back her hand and sighed. Ever since she was young, Hotaru was always sick with a strange virus. It didn't help that both her parents died in a factory fire either. All Laylamon knew was that she would take over as her mother and try to protect Hotaru no matter how much she protested.

"Well alright then, did you find where Keito was?"

"Yes and the boy with the red digicell Masanori was trying to get her to convert. I wish he wouldn't rebel against our master's plans."

"So what do you suppose this boy is going to do now?"

Hotaru grinned and turned to her partner. "Why of course he's going to spark a rebellion."

* * *

Kazumi flopped on her pillow and screamed. She wanted to kick Masanori or hit him. Her red hair was frizzled as she stalked towards the computer.

"Hiroki-kun how dare you make a little girl fall for you. You promised me that you and I would be together, not evil girl or that brat!" She punched angrily on the keyboard, typing aggressively. Her anger, however, subsided as she thought of the promise they'd made years ago.

* * *

_Seven year old Masanori was walking in the forest of their summer camp. He had grown accustomed to Happy Trails since he was little so he knew the paths like the back of his hands. When suddenly he heard a sniffling sound coming from one of the trees. He ran over to find seven year old Kazumi on the ground, crying. _

"_Kazumi what're doing here?" He asked her._

_Kazumi looked up, her eyes puffy from crying. "I hurt myself trying to climb a tree. Now my ankle is bleeding." She showed him the scratch on her left leg. Masanori laughed at this, making her cross. "What's so funny?"_

"_That little scratch couldn't hurt a fly. Hold on..." He brought something out of his pocket; a handkerchief and wrapped it around her leg. "Don't worry Kazumi as long as I'm around, I won't let my friends get hurt."_

"_You promise?" She questioned through tears. When he nodded, she threw herself on him and hugged._

* * *

"Hiroki-kun I can't stay mad at you forever. Tomorrow I'll apologize to you." A flash of light erupted from her computer screen, causing Kazumi to fall back. 1's and 0's danced the screen as something was trying to make their way out of it. Kazumi reached out to turn off the computer when a pink beam shot out. On her lap was a pink digicell with red buttons and a white screen. Kazumi gaped at it, picking it up as if it were a treasure.

"No way, a digicell?! But I thought only Hiroki-kun and the evil girls had them." Kazumi pressed the big button on the screen and she saw a digimon already inside it, a white and purple bunny.

"Lunamon are you my partner?" Kazumi said to the screen.

"Hello Kazumi I've been waiting for you." Was her reply.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Kazumi: Lunamon came out of my computer last night.**

**Lunamon: Veemon, Pawnchessmon is in terrible danger!**

**Yanmei: If I accept this, I get a digimon like Masa-chan?**

**?: Yes so will you join our rebellion?**

**Well that wraps up chapter five! The adventure gets more intense now, be prepared for a battle scene in the near future. Until then, keep reviewing and see you soon!**


	6. Devious Planner: Hotaru

**Hey everyone!**

**Me: Great last chapter guys!**

**Lunamon: Thanks for having me here today!**

**Me: No problem! It is a pleasure.**

**Yanmei: And I get to be in this chapter today too!**

**Kazumi: Brat girl!**

**Yanmei: Old hag!**

***Both butt heads with each other***

**Me: Well let's get on with the chapter. Lunamon if you please?**

**Lunamon: Sure! Author-san doesn't own digimon, but she owns Ocs and villains.**

**Six: Something Amisssss. Snaky happens on the Schoolyard**

"Woah now that's something you don't see every day." Masanori commented.

It was the next morning and he; Kazumi and Saturo were walking to school. Kazumi was grinning as she showed them her new digicell.

"Yep Lunamon appeared out of my computer last night." Kazumi said.

"It's great to see you again Lunamon." Veemon said from Masanori's digicell.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED HERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD!" Lunamon yelled causing everyone to flinch.

"Chill out Lunamon. Veemon probably had a good reason being here." Kazumi reasoned.

"He ran off by himself. Pawnchessmon and I were worried sick about him. He could've died if it wasn't for Masanori!" Lunamon started to sob from within the digicell.

"Gee I'm sorry that I've worried you Lunamon. But while I was here, Masanori and I obtained the power of delta digivolution!"

"Speaking of which, how often does that occur? Perhaps it only happened when your partner's in trouble." Saturo thought aloud.

Before Veemon cold reply, a resounding bell echoed from the school. Kazumi yelped and started to run.

"We can't talk right now or we'll be late for school! And run fast!" She called back. The boys realized the time and soon enough they were running too.

"Does this always happen to you guys?" Lunamon yelled.

"More than you think!" Kazumi answered back, racing up the steps.

* * *

**Dark Zone Lair…**

Keito, Yoichi, and Hotaru bowed before the pit containing Erebusmon, their partners standing behind them.

"You called us Lord Erebusmon?" They said in unison.

"_Yes it has come to my conclusion that digital energy from the digimon isn't enough. We need a more suitable way for me to be revived." _Erebusmon hissed.

"What do you suggest, my lord?" Yoichi asked.

A giant vile came from the shadows, numbers running down the side. It was already partially full of digital energy in a concentrated liquid form.

"_This is the energy pipe, it uses the energy you obtained from digimon and is put into a liquid form. Now here's the thing I want you to do. Humans have high potent energy that can be collected throughout their many activities. Your job is to steal human energy and fill the pipe so I can remerge."_

"So all we hafta do is fill this giant pipe and bada boom you'll be back?" Impmon repeated.

"Seems like it'll be tough." Dorumon sighed.

"No one said it would be easy. We will do our best." Keito said, walking towards the exit. She was, however, stopped by Hotaru. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking over the first shift. You still haven't gotten over your bitter defeat against the boy with the red digicell." She reminded her, making her growl.

"Fine, but be careful. I couldn't let anything happen to you." Keito complained. Hotaru nodded and exited the room with Laylamon in tow.

"Laylamon pick the best minion for this job." Hotaru pulled out her digicell and dialed a few numbers. The screen showed many different digimon on display.

"How about that one? She seems positively perfect for the job." Laylamon crooned. Hotaru grinned and pushed the main button.

"Our first target; attack the school system. Schools seem to have lively human energy from hard working children and adults. But what would happen if we made the good energy disarray?"

* * *

**Classroom 1-A**

The classroom was empty as the first bell tolled. A tall woman with curly green hair was sitting at the desk. She had on a white overcoat and her eyes were red. Her long sharp nails rapped the desk. She shuddered as Hotaru appeared from the shadows.

"Don't scare me like that; I'm here to do my job." She said, nervously.

"Hmph…I'll be looking at other classes in the school. For now just remain here and take the energy of this one." Hotaru commanded, pointing her digicell at her.

"Assss you wissssh missss." The woman hissed.

"_Switch-over!" _Hotaru's outfit changed to a light purple sundress and brown sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail and a sunbonnet on her head. She smirked and walked out the door just as soon as teenagers flooded the classroom. Masanori and his friends walked in and took their seats.

"For once we actually came early for a change." Kazumi stretched her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I thought we'd be late again for sure."

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time eating your breakfast, you might not have to run to school." Lunamon pestered from the digivice.

"Hey aren't you my partner, not my mother?" Kazumi joked, causing Masanori to snicker.

"You've got one heck of a digimon there Kazumi. I hope you two will make a great team." Masanori chuckled.

A loud crack made everyone stop talking and turn around. They had finally taken notice to the teacher at the front. She was glaring angrily at them.

"If this is how you treat you regular teacher, I'm appalled at the behavior." She shouted. She made her way around the classroom, gazing at some and glaring at others. "For those who don't know me, I am Miss Q. I'm your substitute teacher for today."

The class started to murmur abruptly after she'd said that. Their teacher being absent on the second day back from school?

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Saturo whispered to the others.

"I know, I mean doesn't she look a bit weird to you Hiroki-kun?" Kazumi asked Masanori.

"Yeah she seems sorta…snaky. She gives students that kind of look an animal gives to their prey." Masanori agreed.

"Mr. Hiroki since you have enough time to talk with the other two, why don't you give the class today's handouts that your teacher has left you?"

Masanori felt the stinging gazes of twenty-four students glaring at him. He gulped and walked up to the front to get the papers. As he made his way to the desk, his digicell started to vibrate.

_Huh? That's new, it's never vibrated before. _Masanori wondered.

A sudden shriek made him turn back, Kazumi blushing furiously back at him. She mouthed _It vibrated _to him.

"Mr. Hiroki the papers?" The substitute handed him the stack. At the handoff, Masanori's hand brushed against hers, shocking him. He swallowed the pain and passed out the papers.

_First the digicell vibrates, and then her hand shocked me? What's going on around here?_

* * *

**Around the hallways…**

"This is what human school is like? I haven't seen one in ages." Hotaru muttered under her breath. She walked around the building to find herself in front of the principal office. "This is the main source of power." She walked into the office to see no one there. She smiled evilly. "Laylamon I think we've found the jackpot."

* * *

**Outside the school…**

"I can't believe big sister forgot to grab her lunch." A frustrated Yanmei said sadly as she walked up to the school's door with a paper sack in her hands. "I had made this lunch with love too."

Yanmei and her sister didn't have the best relationship with each other. They'd often argue about simple things and her sister would tease and hit her. It was then that her parents had sent her to karate and martial arts to defend herself. Yanmei would call herself a ninja master, but her sister said otherwise.

"I hope she won't be mad at me." She reached to knock on the door, but froze. She took a step back and saw the building covered with a dark shadow. "Whoa what is that covering the school?" Yanmei shuddered and touched the door. A blast knocked her on her back. "Big sister is in trouble!" She tried to break through the door, but she kept getting blasted back. Finally with the last strain of her breath, she crashed the door again. This time it cracked a bit, but sent her back, knocking her unconscious. "Big sister…" She croaked out before succumbing to darkness.

A thick fog surrounded the area, covering everything up. Anyone near the school noticed that the devices they were using started to frizzle out. Out of the fog, a shrouded figure stepped out. It wore a dark blue cloak that covered most of its body. It walked over to the unconscious Yanmei and picked her up.

"_Poor child…your determination to save the ones you love reminds me of someone I know from a long time ago." _The fog subsided and the cloaked figure and Yanmei had vanished.

* * *

**At Masanori's classroom…**

Masanori struggled on most of his math problems ignoring the angry glares of his classmates. HE still couldn't understand why they were all so cross with him. He was just whispering!

"Hey Masanori, I feel a dark presence somewhere in the building!" Veemon called from the digicell. Masanori glanced down nervously and raised his hand.

"What is it now Mr. Hiroki?" The substitute groaned.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Masanori said, doing a fake dance. He motioned towards Kazumi and Saturo who got the message.

"I have to go too!" Kazumi started to do a dance too, but hers looked even more ridiculous.

"I too have to break for pee!" Saturo started doing something that made him look like a constipated chicken, making Masanori and Kazumi cringe.

The sub raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. "Just go quickly."

* * *

**In the hallway…**

"Veemon what do you think is going on?" Masanori said when they finally got out of the room. Kazumi whipped out her digicell to check on Lunamon.

"I'm feeling some dark vibes around this school. Something is about to happen!" Lunamon whimpered.

"You've got to get ready just in case." Veemon commanded.

"In case of what exactly?" Saturo asked.

As on cue, the intercom cracked as the microphone came on. All the students looked attentively at the speaker to hear the announcement.

_Students this isn't your principal speaking. In fact, this school is officially being taken over by the Dark Dimension. You will all give your energy to my lord and master!_

"Did that voice just say-?" Kazumi started to ask.

"Yep I'm pretty sure it said Dark Dimension." Masanori gritted his teeth and broke into a run with Kazumi and Saturo trailing. "Who do you think it is?"

"I hope it isn't that blond bimbo or the creepy ghost girl." Kazumi added.

"Whatever it is has got to be in the principal's office." Saturo reasoned.

"Then let's get to the root of the problem." They all nodded and continued to run down the hallway.

* * *

**In the office…**

"So the delta digi-destine are coming to find me are they?" Hotaru queried looking at the security cameras. Laylamon pressed a button and raised the microphone to her mouth.

"Quetzalmon Plan B is initiated. Go and catch the troublemakers who decided to ditch class." She inquired.

* * *

**West Corridor…**

"We're almost to the principal's office; it's just around the corner!" Saturo instructed the other two. They had ran from the other side of the school to get to the principal's office.

"Can't we take a break? My feet are killing me." Kazumi complained. She slumped against the wall and rubbed her sore feet.

"Kazumi it's bad enough that you cut class, but crime is afoot. No pun intended." Lunamon said.

"But I'm tired…and hungry." Kazumi droned on.

"Kazumi come on, if we don't beat the enemy then thousands of teens are going to be toast!" Masanori reasoned.

"Okay Hiroki-kun! I'll save the world with you!" Kazumi exclaimed, clearly losing her tiredness.

"Wow she changes quickly." Veemon said.

"This is where the road ends digi-destined." They all gasped as the substitute teacher appeared in front of them.

"I knew you were bad news!" Masanori growled as Veemon came out of the digicell.

"Who're you and why have you taken over the school?" Kazumi added, getting Lunamon out.

"You impudent children don't know who your messing with!" The teacher was suddenly surrounded by black digital energy before taking on a new form. It was a large white serpent with green hair. It's body had red stripes running down and strange white markings covered the rest. On its head, a set of silver wings rested.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Quetzamon, minion of the dark general Hotaru." It hissed.

"Oh so it was creepy ghost girl." Kazumi sighed.

"Well either way you and her are going down." Veemon declared pounding his fists together.

"I wouldn't sssssay that. I have sssssomething of value to you two." She slithered around to reveal a digimon encased in ice.

"Who is that?" Saturo wondered aloud.

Suddenly Lunamon screamed. "Veemon that's Pawnchessmon. Pawnchessmon is in trouble!"

"No way, but how did she know who he was?" Veemon said angrily.

* * *

**In an unknown place…**

Yanmei woke up and saw fog all around her. She struggled to lean up, only to be force back down.

"_I wouldn't recommend you standing for a while. Your wounds were cut very deep."_

Yanmei saw the cloaked figure wrap her arm with some gauze and she relaxed a bit.

"Thanks for saving me. I guess I wanted to save my sister more than anything. I saw a black shadow over her school." She explained.

"_I know I saw you do it. That was very noble of you. That is why I have chosen you to accompany me." _The figure had finished wrapping her arm up, leaving Yanmei in confusion.

"What do you mean chosen? I'm just a kid." Yanmei said.

"_You saw the delta stream and that is proof that you have great power. That is why I am giving you this." _The figure put her hands together and a bright orb started forming. She put it in her hand and a purple digicell appeared in Yanmei's hand. It had gold buttons and a white screen.

"You mean if I accept this, I get a digimon like Masa-chan?" She asked eagerly. If this worked out, she would be seeing Masanori more often.

"_Yes so will you join our rebellion?" _The figure asked her.

"Count me in. Anything to save my world and your world." Yanmei agreed.

"_My world?" _

"It's obviously you're not from here. Why would you wear a cloak?" Yanmei grinned poking at the cloak.

"_Your very perceptive human. I am in fact a digimon called Easmon. Let us work together from now on."_

Yanmei nodded and looked at her digicell. "I can work with that."

* * *

**Next Time**

**Veemon: Let go off my friend you overgrown garden snake!**

**Saturo: I can't do anything to help, I'm useless.**

**Kazumi: Lunamon you can digivolve now!**

**Hotaru: So the genius boy gets a digimon now? This makes things a bit more interesting.**

**Leaving you guys on a cliffhanger here, this was a long chapter. I hope you'd enjoyed it and we'll see you next time.**

**Kazumi: Don't forget to review!**

**Lunamon: And favorite!**

**Yanmei: And follow!**


	7. Perspective Planner: Saturo

**Hey everyone!**

**Me: I'm happy to report that we've made it over 500 views!**

**Masanori: Not bad for a starting point.**

**Saturo: Depends on how you look at it. I'd say she gets more reviews than favorites.**

**Kazumi: I think she gets more followers than viewers!**

**Me; Guys I'm happy with the numbers I get! But it's about the fans that read my story who matter.**

**Veemon: So what are we waiting for? Digimon Adventure Tri?**

**Me: Yes! It comes out on Monday! Someone please do the disclaimer!**

**Lunamon: Author-san doesn't own digimon, but she owns a collective knowledge in the matter.**

**Me: Cue theme song!**

**_Opening 1-Vamola! Kyoryuger! by Showgo Kamad_a **

**Seven: Let's combine our powers! Do your best Saturo!**

_East Corridor_

"Veemon try to break your friend out of the ice!" Masanori commanded.

"Let go of my friend, you overgrown garden snake!" Veemon charged passed Quetzalmon and tried to hit the ice. Quetzalmon saw this and hit him with her tail.

"Not sssso fassst dragonling. I'm going to dessstroy you before you even reach him." She hissed. "FREEZING WAVE!"

Veemon gritted his teeth as he and Lunamon tried to move. The wind was freezing them to the stop. Masanori and his friends had to close their eyes from the icy breeze.

"What kind of monster are we even dealing with?" Kazumi yelled over the howling winds.

Masanori scanned it with his cell. **Quetzalmon, Armor level, A Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Quetzalcoatl. Attacks: Freezing Wave, Fossil Wave, and Toltec Wave.**

"Hey what's the armor level?" Masanori asked.

"It's sorta like a champion level digimon. If she's working for their side, we're in trouble. They're extremely rare." Lunamon answered.

"Not only that, but my mistresss told me to use ssschool energy to fill the gauge at the massstersss. We plan to revive him." Quetzalmon explained.

_So that's what's happening? These guys are planning to bring back some evil force! And I can't do anything to help, I'm useless. _Saturo thought, his eyes wincing.

"I'm not going to let your boss come back."

Saturo looked up to see Masanori grinning. "School is a place where we learn and grow. And if it's being used for evil, we're going to save it."

"Hiroki-kun is so brave!" Kazumi whispered, making Lunamon giggle.

"Ssssuch foolisssh wordsss, you'll be the firssst to go!" Quetzalmon lunged at him.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!"

"LUNAR CLAW!"

Quetzalmon screeched as she was raked by claws and headbutted. Veemon stood in front of Masanori with a determined look on his face. Lunamon stood by Kazumi with the same look.

"Calling my partner a fool, you just signed your death warrant snake!" Veemon growled.

"We're going to save our friend and we're going to stop you!" Lunamon agreed.

Masanori and Kazumi felt their digicells vibrate and took them out. Instead of a golden screen like last time, Masanori's was glowing blue and Kazumi's white.

"The light…it's the same from the museum. But it looks different." Masanori said.

"Well since we have it, let's use it!" Kazumi replied excitedly.

They both nodded and got in a crouched position. They flipped their digicells and pressed 3-3-5. The screens glowed brighter and they hit the middle button. Then they held their arms out and spun the digicells in a full arc. Data streams encircled them; blue for Masanori and white for Kazumi.

"VEEMON DELTA POWER UP!" Masanori shouted and a blue beam shot out, hitting Veemon.

"LUNAMON DELTA POWER UP!" Kazumi smiled and a white beam shot out, hitting Lunamon.

* * *

Veemon's body changed as he grew bigger. Silver wings grew on his back and a horn on his nose. His white belly had a silver X on it. He opened his eyes and punched the air.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO….EXVEEMON!"

* * *

Lunamon was undergoing a similar transformation. She got larger too, her ears also grew longer. Her face was covered with black armor and so were her hands. Purple rings intertwined her body. A pink ribbon was tied around her ears. She opened her eyes and winked.

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO….LEKISMON!"

* * *

**ExVeemon, Champion Level, Mythical Dragon digimon whose name derives from the letters X and V. Attacks: Vee-Laser, Critical Crunch, Hearty Shatter.**

**Lekismon, Champion Level, Beast Man digimon that derives from the Latin word for moon. Attacks: Moon Night Bomb, Tear Arrow, Moon Night Kick.**

* * *

_Principal Office_

"They digivolved!" Laylamon gasped. Hotaru had her eyes glued to the screen, a bewildered look on her face.

"But how!? I thought those two didn't know about how to do it." Hotaru clutched her fist, but regained her composure. "That just makes the game more interesting."

"I don't see how, but we've got enough energy by watching these students suffer. Shall we call it a day?" Laylamon suggested.

"Let's wait…I wanna see how this battle turns out. If the odds be in their favor or if they are defeated."

* * *

_East Corridor_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Masanori exclaimed. Saturo closed his eyes and smiled as Kazumi squealed.

"You guys look amazing!" Kazumi hugged Lekismon, who was laughing.

"You do realize that we have to defeat the enemy." Lekismon pointed out.

"Let's kick some digital butt." ExVeemon grunted.

Quetzalmon gave them a frighten look before charging in for another attack. ExVeemon smirked and grabbed her by the head.

"Not this time, HEARTY SHATTER!" He gave her a powerful punch in the chest, sending her flying. Lekismon ran fast and threw her down with her staff.

"I never did like substitutes; they always think they have power over everyone. Time to send you to school, TEAR ARROW!" She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it. It pierced through the armor digimon, making her howl.

"My armor, you brats are going to pay! TOLTEC WIND!" Golden light flew towards them and started to slice their skin.

"ExVeemon are you alright?" Masanori shouted.

ExVeemon turned and gave him a thumb's up. "Don't worry Masanori, we're going to save your school."

"That's right, Kazumi you are my responsibility so I have to protect you." Lekismon ran forward and clamped Quetzalmon's mouth shut. "ExVeemon now!"

ExVeemon flew forward and punched her right in the face. She flew up, her armor now shattering more in to tinier pieces now. Saturo noticed a spot with no armor and pointed at it.

"You guys penetrate the area over there! She's more vurnable without her armor!" He instructed.

"Hear that Lekismon, hit the skin area!" ExVeemon crossed his arms together and a orange light glowed on his stomach.

"No I won't let you destroy me!" Quetzalmon flew down to stop his attack, but Lekismon got in the way.

"Why don't you take a nap? MOON NIGHT BOMB!" A blast of dark energy hit the snake, causing her to fall asleep.

"Now that she's down, VEE LASER!" ExVeemon shot the orange energy wave at her, vaporizing her completely. " Quetzalmon you're fired!"

Masanori pumped his fist in the air. "Alright they did it!"

"I'm so proud of you two!" Kazumi cried, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Just as planned, great job you two." Saturo closed his eyes in satisfaction.

ExVeemon and Lekismon regenerated back to Veemon and Lunamon and ran back to their partners.

"I told you I was awesome. And you doubted my abilities!" Veemon joked, hugging Masanori.

"Never did buddy."

"How was my performance?" Lunamon asked Kazumi, who was still crying.

"Oh you did absolutely wonderful! Lunamon you can digivolve now!" She hugged her tightly.

"That's great, but can I breathe now?"

"Sorry! I was in the moment."

Saturo walked over to the frozen Pawnchessmon and tapped the ice. "How do we get out your friend here?"

Once again, the digicells reacted and the beams came out. Masanori pointed it towards the ice and to his surprise, it started to melt. Kazumi saw this and pointed hers towards the ice block. The ice cracked a bit and then shattered, revealing the unconscious Pawnchessmon. Saturo leaned down and picked him up.

"This is bad; your friend's body temperature has plummeted. He could be close to a feverish state. We need to get him medical attention right away."

"Poor Pawnchessmon…" Lunamon patted his head.

"All the times I've teased him, I don't want him to die." Veemon worried.

A flash of light interrupted their mourning and they watched in awe as a yellow digicell floated in front of Saturo. It had white buttons and a clear screen. Masanori chuckled and Kazumi gasped.

"No way! Now you have one too!" Kazumi declared.

"Welcome to the team! I guess that means Pawnchessmon is your partner." Masanori guessed.

"Wow I-I don't know what to say, but I can't wait to do test on the digicell! So many wonders and things to explore! It could take me all night, but it's worth it!" Saturo put the digicell in his pocket and shifted his weight to allow Pawnchessmon to go over his shoulder.

"Don't we need to get back to class?" Veemon asked.

The kids eyes grew wide as the sudden thought of school filled their minds.

"Aw crap! I forgot we still have to get to class!" Masanori facepalmed himself and put Veemon in his digicell. Kazumi did the same with Lunamon and Saturo copied them with Pawnchessmon.

"Let's hurry before we miss something important." Kazumi said, as they ran back to the West Side.

"Don't you guys have the feeling we're forgetting something though?" Saturo questioned.

* * *

_Principal Office_

"So the genius boy gets a digimon now? This makes the game more interesting." Hotaru smiled devilishly. Laylamon rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound as if you have a crush on the smart one." She teased.

Hotaru glared at her so coldly that Laylamon shrunk back. "I have no intention of associating with him. However he did cleverly figure out how to defeat one of my subordinates. I admire him and one day I hope to battle him." What Laylamon didn't see is that Hotaru blushed slightly. "Now let's get going we've collected enough energy."

A portal appeared behind them and they entered it quietly.

* * *

_Back at class…_

" Mr. Hiroki, Miss Orehime, and Mr. Tashino you're all late for class. Detention after school today."

Masanori and his friends gaped at their teacher, noticing that everything was back to the way it was this morning. They couldn't believe that the day had started over. Their teacher gave them cold looks before pointing to their seats.

"Are you kidding me!? We save the school and he still gives us detention!" Kazumi screamed/whispered as they sat down.

"You guys know that everyone doesn't remember having their energy drained right?" Lunamon said.

"Geez the Dark Dimension really is crafty. But that was just our first battle; we still have many to go." Saturo inquired.

"Yeah but for now…" Masanori grimaced as a pop test was put in front of him. "We have to battle this test."

* * *

_Okinawa Station…_

A train made a stop, a crowd of people spilling out from it. Amongst these random strangers, a girl stepped out, a wild look on her face. She had dark blue hair in a high ponytail and her brown eyes scanned the area. She wore a dark blue hoodie, white shirt with a black skull on it, and black jeans. Her converses were soiled and dirtied and her backpack was too. In her mouth, the chocolate side of a pocky stick hung out.

"So here I am finally, Okinawa. I hope my loser cousin isn't still a dork." She groaned stretching her arms. She pulled the hood over her eyes and slunk down the streets. ""Hope ya ready for me Kazumi cause cousin Rita is coming a callin."

* * *

**Next time:**

**Kazumi: Rita!? What are you doing here?**

**Rita: You're such a disappointment as usual.**

**Yoichi: I'm taking my dark army to invoke fear within the city.**

**Loweemon: What kind of human is this girl?**

**The first battle done, Saturo gets a new friend, and cousin Rita is coming for a visit. Just what happens next for our heroes?**

**Veemon: Well their going to have to wait, Digimon Tri is coming on.**

**Me: Oh yay! *Turns on computer***

**Kazumi: Please review and see ya next time!**

**Saturo: And don't forget to follow.**


	8. Mean Cousin: Rita

**Hey everyone!**

**Me: *Throws Captain America's shield* I saw Avengers twice in two weekends!**

**Saturo: *Puts on Iron Man's suit* That's cool. And you also put up the newest chapter.**

**Masanori: *Tries to pick up Thor's hammer* Geez this thing is heavy!**

**Kazumi: *Shoots Hawkeye's arrows* And we got more reviews for the last chapter! We get to meet my horrible cousin!**

**Veemon: *Dressed like Hulk* VEEMON SMASH!**

**Me: Well as always please enjoy the chapter!**

**Lunamon: *Dressed like Black Widow*Author-san doesn't own digimon, but if she did, they would crossover with the Avengers!**

**Eight: The Incorrigible Cousin. The last dark general's appearance!**

_Dark Zone Lair…_

Keito, Yoichi, and Hotaru were looking at the vial containing both digital and human energy. It wasn't that full yet, but it looked empty too. Hotaru frowned.

"It's like I never filled it up. I'm sure I gathered more energy than that the other day." She growled.

"Doesn't look like enough to bring back the master's form to me." Impmon sniggered earning a glare from Keito.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth unless you want me to shred it off." Laylamon advised, showing him her vicious long nails.

"Before you two claw each other's eyes out, allow me to make my ascendance to the human world. I believe that I can make better progress than you two girls." Yoichi turned to exit the room, leaving Keito and Hotaru to glare at his back.

"Even though he can be nice at times, when he gets serious he's a jerk." Keito said, Hoatru nodding in agreement.

Yoichi ignored them as he whistled for Dorumon, who happily wagged his tail and followed him. They reached the portal that could send them to the human world and stopped. He turned to see the legendary warrior of darkness, Loweemon behind him.

"Allow me to accompany you into the human world, general. I assure you my help is required." He told him.

"Loweemon my most faithful servant, I want you to help me out okay? The boy has allies with digicells now, I want them all destroyed." Yoichi instructed.

"It shall be done for the master." He replied.

"Life... dreams... hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things... I'll destroy them all!" Yoichi cackled as they entered the portal.

* * *

**_Unknown area…_**

Easmon opened her eyes and looked around her. It had been since yesterday since she saw the little girl and they had planned to start training that day. She smiled, seeing the humans around her go about their day, smiling and having fun.

It was hard to believe that she hadn't been here since birth.

_I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again. _Easmon thought, her eyes closed at the fact of betraying someone.

"Easmon-sama?"

Easmon opened her eyes to see Yanmei and her new partner Lopmon standing next to her. Their innocent faces were glowing with happiness to see her.

"Are we going to start the training now?" Lopmon asked enthusiastically.

Easmon nodded. "Yes let's get the training started, but be warned. I will not go easy on you."

Yanmei and Lopmon smiled and got ready to start. Easmon smiled softly and looked towards the horizon.

_A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something. But by enduring that pain and overcoming it, he shall obtain a powerful, unmatched heart._

* * *

**The streets of Okinawa…**

Rita pulled her hoodie closer to her body. She didn't want to attract any attention to the world around her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_My cousin better know I'm coming tonight or I'll pound her lights out. _She thought.

"Well what do we have here?"

Rita opened her eyes to see three burly men surround her. She gave them no smile and cracked her knuckles.

"Gentlemen let's not do something we might regret here." She mocked them.

"The little girl thinks she's cute." The first one said, he and his cronies circling her.

"Let's get her bag." The second one lunged for it and a sickening crack was heard. He keeled over to show the place where Rita put her fist.

"I told you not to mess with me." Rita simply put, wiping her hands.

"The little girl knows how to fight?!" The other two screamed.

Rita smirked and took off her hoodie, revealing her messy blue ponytail. "I take it back. You guys are gluttonous for some punishment aren't ya?"

* * *

**Above the streets of Okinawa**

"So this is the human world? Full of filthy people no less." Yoichi muttered, searching the surrounding area. Dorumon sniffed the rooftop of the building.

"This place smells different than the digital world." He said.

"Because the digital world is very different than here." Yoichi explained.

"Oh…so where's the boy with the red digicell?"

"I sent Loweemon ahead to find him and his friends. If all works well, you'll be seeing a full vial of dark energy back at the master's place."

Dorumon smiled. "You're so smart Yoichi!"

"I know, now let's get to work."

* * *

**With Loweemon…**

"To find on human in a world like this will be hard. But I must continue my search." Loweemon hopped from building to building. He stopped to take a breath and looked down.

"Humans are a strange species. They live their lives in the light while hiding the darkness in their hearts. Their true nature is savage and weaker than digimon. They were meant to be controlled."

He then heard a loud scuffling going on behind him. He turned to see the same thugs being beaten by Rita. She kicked the first one to the ground and back flipped, hitting the second one. The third one woke up and lunged to grab her, but she kicked him in the chest again. With them all knocked out, she flipped her ponytail back into her hood.

"These guys were amateurs, I need a real fighter to play with." She huffed and walked away. Loweemon saw this and a hint of fear danced in his dark heart.

_What kind of human was that girl?_

* * *

**Orehime resident…**

Kazumi flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. Lunamon followed suit.

"Is it just me or has this week been really crazy?" She asked Lunamon.

"Digivolving one day and saving your school? I'd say that's an improvement." She replied.

Kazumi laughed and rolled over to face her. "You know what; those evil guys won't stand a chance if you can do that again."

"At least now we have a full fighting team! Masanori and Veemon together and not to mention Saturo taking care of Pawnchessmon now."

"I'm starting to wonder what will happen next. We can still go to the digital world if we had the technology."

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling something bad will happen soon."

Kazumi hugged Lunamon and put her face on her head. "How soon?"

"Just a hunch, don't worry about it." Lunamon assured her.

She was about to reply when she heard her parents calling her name. Kazumi quickly stuffed Lunamon under her pillow and ran outside her room. She ran towards the living room and was shocked to see another person on the couch. She smiled when that person turned around.

"Rita what are you doing here?!" She squealed, giving her cousin a big hug. Rita rolled her eyes and pried her off her shoulders.

"Kazumi, sweetie, I just came to check on the family. And seeing you here just shows me you're such a disappointment as usual." Rita said, rudely.

Kazumi's face fell and she took a sudden interest to her shoes.

"Kazumi we want you and Rita to get along this week. She's only staying that long so make the most of it." Her mother told her.

"She'll also be attending school with you. Isn't the great?" Her father smiled.

Kazumi gritted her teeth. "It'll be super. I mean, we'll be best friends like when we were young." She flashed Rita a grin who in turn growled at her. "Let me show her the guest room." She eyed her backpack in suspicion.

"Calm down Kazumi, I crossed here legally this time." Rita promised her, grabbing her bag.

Kazumi sighed and walked Rita to the guestroom. Lunamon peeked her head out of the doorway of her room.

_Poor Kazumi, I hope this cousin of hers doesn't give her a hard time._

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Oh so Rita is back again?"

Kazumi nodded as she and Masanori sat outside their apartments. They were leaned over the balcony while Veemon and Lunamon sat next to them. "Yeah and I wouldn't say this to her face, but she's a witch! She treats me like I'm worthless and doesn't respect me! And it's been like that since we were kids!" She growled and crushed her digicell in her hand, scaring the others.

"Want me to rough her up a bit?" Veemon suggested, punching the air.

"I'd doubt it; she has taken all forms of martial arts and not to mention boxing. She was raised on the streets so she's pretty tough."

Lunamon frowned and looked at the moon. Suddenly, her antenna started to react. "I'm sensing a dark presence nearby!" She shouted.

"Let's get a move on you two!" Veemon commanded them. "Evil never sleeps and so do we!"

"Okay let's-"Kazumi stopped, seeing the door to her apartment opening up. "Quick get in the digicells!" She pressed the middle button and put Lunamon in hers while Masanori did the same with Veemon. The door fully opened to reveal Rita in a blue tank top and black sweatpants. Her blue hair sprawled across her back.

"Hey loser, who's the guy, he's pretty cute." She said, smirking at the horrified face of her cousin. Masanori blushed and looked away.

"Now's not the right time Rita! We have business to attend to elsewhere." Kazumi said through gritted teeth. Rita ignored her and walked up to Masanori, who gave her a serious look. "Geez my cousin can be so annoying. What's the name they call you boy?"

"Masanori and it's nice to meet you." He replied, keeping his cool.

"I've got to say, your eyes show leadership. I like a boy who lives on the wild side." She winked at him and walked back into the house. "I'll tell the folks you two were out on a date."

"WE AREN'T DATING!" They both exclaimed, clear blushes shown on their faces.

Rita pursed her lips and smiled, she closed the door leaving them both red in the face.

"You know what Hiroki-kun? I think I hate her more than Keito." Kazumi hissed, as she and Masanori entered the elevator.

* * *

Loweemon watched them run down the walkway into the street.

"So you two have escaped to stop the general? That won't happen while I'm around." He jumped from the roof and landed on the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned to see Rita, back in her hoodie, facing him.

"You're the human girl who beat those other humans earlier!" He acknowledged.

Rita shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But you said you're looking for my cousin and that guy so yeah that's me." She cracked her knuckles and got into a battle stance. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me."

"You dare challenge me? The legendary warrior of darkness?" Loweemon jeered.

"Warrior of Darkness? What a stupid nickname, did your mommy give it to you?" Rita taunted.

Loweemon yelled angrily and charged at her. Rita took a breath and jumped up to avoid his lance. Loweemon's eyes widen as her leg kicked him upside the head. He fell over to see her grin darkly at him.

"Already down for the count? What kind of warrior gets beaten by a girl?" Rita taunted him.

Loweemon got up and crossed his arms in front of him. The lion in the middle of his armor opened it's maw and a dark orb was forming.

"Take this, you brat! SHADOW METEOR!" Rita saw this and rolled to the ground, avoiding it completely.

"Well it seems that I've got my work cut out for me. And a new goal…" She pointed at him. "You're going to be my new fighting partner!"

* * *

**Next time:**

**Yoichi: I am the last dark general!**

**Masanori: No way am I losing to you!**

**Yanmei: Time to show the extent of my training.**

**Rita: Meet my new partner guys.**

**Me: OMG! Rita has entered the playing field!**

**Rita: How you doin? **

**Kazumi: Stay away from Hiroki-kun!**

**Me: With that, please review and tell me who you ship Masanori with!**


	9. Evil Plotting: Yoichi

**Hello everyone!**

**Me: *Bows slightly* I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks, finals took up my time.**

**Masanori: It's cool. I bet everyone waited patiently for this chapter.**

**Saturo: Not to mention anxiously.**

**Me: Well it's here and I'm ready to start a new duo together.**

**Rita: And I'll get the coolest partner around.**

**Veemon: He isn't that cool.**

**PawnChessmon: The author doesn't own digimon, but she does have cupcakes!**

**Kazumi: *Eats one* Good ones!**

**Nine: Terror Downtown! The Heroes Assemble.**

**Dark Fall**

Keito smirked as she saw Yoichi preparing something big in the downtown area of Kyoto. She couldn't help, but be jealous of him for making a big scene throughout the city. It was like he was going to get all the energy for the master right then and there.

"You know instead of watching him, you and I can train to get better." Impmon walked from behind her. "Don't cha wanna get stronger?"

Keito clutched her digicell tighter. "My main purpose is to serve my master and defeat the boy with the red digicell. You have a point my friend, we must get stronger!" She and Impmon walked towards the door, revealing Hotaru and Laylamon.

"It's like you two want to get in trouble together." Laylamon tsked at them. "Well you can go right ahead."

"I didn't ask for your input. Just tell the master I'm leaving for training." Keito growled. Hotaru looked at her face and nodded.

"Very well then, go to your training." She said. Keito inwardly sighed as she walked past her. "This is for that boy, Masanori, isn't it?"

Keito's face grew hot and she ran out the building, almost leaving Impmon behind. _That girl is sharper than she looks. _She thought. _But I'll show them, I'll show them all!_

_Especially you Masanori Hiroki!_

* * *

**With Masanori and Kazumi**

"I feel an energy signal coming from up ahead!"

Masanori nodded as Veemon and Lunamon helped them navigate throughout the city where the energy spike was coming from. Kazumi kept alongside him the whole way, thinking about a few things.

_Rita really irks me, flirting with Masanori in front of my face. Who does she think she is? I was the one who's been with him first!_

"Um…..Kazumi are you alright?" Lunamon asked her from the digicell. Kazumi blinked and looked down in her hand.

"Yeah just worried that's all. I wonder if Hiroki-kun even likes me?" Kazumi told her. She looked ahead to see him running farther away from her. "It feels like I'm losing him to my cousin. She always gets what she wants and isn't afraid of anything."

Lunamon heard her sniffling and it made her sad too. She had only known Kazumi for a few days now and it was like the girl was connecting to her mentally and spiritually. Kazumi was a nice girl and had a big heart. Lunamon knew that, but when it came to love she was so scared to express her feelings.

"Kazumi if you just told him how you feel, maybe he'll feel the same way for you." Lunamon suggested. Kazumi looked at her digicell and smiled.

"Thanks Lunamon, you know how to make me feel happy in these dark times." She told her.

Masanori looked back at them and closed his eyes in admiration.

"Hey Veemon, remind me to tell her one day that I really care for her feelings kay?" He whispered to him.

"Girls are complicated, but I'll do my best." Veemon chuckled.

They continued downtown and found it totally deserted. The cars were even empty and the shops were barren. All they could see was a thick fog spreading around the area. Kazumi coughed, getting the fog out of her throat. Masanori slid his goggles on his eyes and tried to find his way through the thickness of the fog.

"It looks hard to see through, hold onto me Kazumi so you don't get lost." Masanori instructed her. Kazumi nodded and held on his back, blushing the entire time. Masanori navigated their way to the source of the fog.

"This is where the pulsing stops. Look for something out of the ordinary." Veemon stated.

"Something strange like-wha!" Kazumi pointed upwards to reveal a rather large digimon floating above them. Its back was volcanos and its appearance made it look like a dragons. Hot lava spewed everywhere and around it, several people were unconscious.

"What is that thing!?" Masanori exclaimed, looking at the digicell. It's appearance showed up in an instant and read: **Volcdramon, Ultimate Level, Dragon type digimon who's body spews a ton of hot lava from its body. Attacks: Volcanic Fount and Circle of Death.**

"I hope he didn't use the last one on those innocent people!" Kazumi cried out. Masanori looked up to see someone up on the creature's head. He sneered at them and jumped down to their level. Beside him was a small dragon digimon.

"Well it's about time you goodie goodies came. I extracted the energy from these poor unfortunate souls. So sorry you missed the whole display, it was a hit!" He laughed at the last comment.

Masanori gripped his digicell tighter at that. How dare he just laugh at their misfortune!

"What kind sick guy likes to mess with people life energy?" He said angrily.

The guy stopped laughing and glared at him. "So you're the brat that traumatized Keito so bad and beat Hotaru."

"Oh you mean the witch and the child psychopath? Yeah we took care of them." Kazumi huffed at him. The dragon digimon growled at her, but the boy held his ground.

"I'm sure you're the female companion. This just makes my job easier. I am the last general, Yoichi! And with Volcdramon here, we'll flood this place with lava and take all the human energy in this town. Go ahead and try to stop me."

"That can be arranged. VEEMON SHOW EM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Veemon came out of the digicell and looked confidently at him.

"LUNAMON IT'S SHOWTIME! CENTER STAGE!" Kazumi shouted as Lunamon came twirling out and landed on the ground. The boys' sweatdropped at that. "We've been working on that for weeks." Lunamon said, triumphantly.

* * *

**With Rita and Loweemon…**

"Man you don't give up easily huh?" Rita grinned as Loweemon came at her again. She wasn't tired, but their fighting was getting old now. She wanted him to at least quit or get tired. This guy, Loweemon was it, started to get on her nerves.

"Why don't you give up first? It would make my job easier without you jumping around all the time." He replied as she deflected his attack. She gave him a good roundhouse kick to the face before he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground. She backflipped and gave him a more serious face.

"Ya know how to really tick me off, don'tcha?" She grinned and got in her usual fighting positon. "I'm getting tired of our little dance."

Loweemon got in his fighting positon. "I agree that this ends here." He rushed at her from the opposite side of the grounds as she did the same with him.

Suddenly, they were both pushed back by a beam of light. Rita fell to her side while Loweemon fell backwards.

"What the heck, who ruined the fight!" Rita demanded, looking around. They both looked up to see Easmon standing next to Yanmei and Lopmon.

"You both are fighting so recklessly that this child could do better than both of you combined." Easmon said, making Yanmei beam proudly.

Rita spat towards the ground. "So? That girl doesn't have the makings of a fighter anyway!"

Easmon raised an eyebrow and turns towards her apprentice. "Why don't you demonstrate to them?"

Yanmei nodded happily and jumped off the roof. She landed down in front of the twosome.

"Time to show the extent of my training!" She said. Rita and Loweemon gave each other looks and got into battle stances. Yanmei put her hands together and closed her eyes. The wind around her started to form a small vortex.

"FUTON: DAITOPPA!" The winds around her gave a great _Crack! _and were blown towards Rita and Loweemon. They're eyes widen as they were tossed back by the powerful gust.

"What the-how can a mere human girl do a move like that?" Loweemon gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"No ordinary human at that." Rita agreed, getting up.

"So you're just gonna let some little girl beat you? And you call yourself fighters." Easmon scoffed. Yanmei stuck her tongue at them, making them more irritated.

"How about we take her on together?" Loweemon told Rita, surprising her. Rita thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"With our combined strengths, we should be able to teach that brat a lesson in pain." Rita glared at Yanmei. "So enjoy your victory now because you're about to see our power now!"

A flash of light erupts in front of her, temporary blinding her. Coming from the light, a wristwatch-like device comes at her. Its screen is gold and the strap was black. The watch goes on her wrist and clicks into place.

"This is….unreal!" Rita exclaimed, examining it. Loweemon looked at it too, in shock and awe.

"C-c-could this mean….you're my partner!" He shouted, making Rita feel slightly uncomfortable. Easmon laughed at her embarrassment.

"You two have been given the honor to have the DigiAccelerator. This is the only of its kind since the other three were given Digicells. With it, you have the power to help enhance Loweemon's abilities far more than what he can do."

Rita looked at the DigiAccelerator, then back at Loweemon. "Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us then. Me and you partners."

"I can hardly believe it myself. I came to the real world with no purpose and now I've found a new sparring partner and friend."

"Don't go all mushy on me or I'll slug ya." Rita threaten.

"Not before I get the first punch."

"If you guys are done fighting, there's trouble downtown. The others could use your help as well." Easmon instructed them.

"Tell Masa-chan I said hi!" Yanmei hugged Lopmon tightly. Easmon landed near them and pointed towards the city.

"Good luck you two and let the power protect you." She told them.

They both nodded and ran to the scene of the fight. Only one thing lingering In Rita's mind as she does.

_I can't wait to see the looks on those faces when I show them my partner._

* * *

**Next time:**

**Yoichi: I'll destroy all of you.**

**Rita: You talk big for someone who can't fight.**

**Masanori: DigiAccelerator? Where'd you find that?**

**Easmon: It won't be long before they realize why I have selected them.**

**And so, Rita has a new partner and the story's plot unfolds!**

**Masanori: What's with all the shippings in this story? Kazumi and me, Keito and me, Rita too?**

**Me: Ugh…I was supposed to throw those away.**

**Kazumi: I hope everyone reviews, favorites, and follows this tory next time.**

**Me: Yep see ya guys later!**


	10. Secret Spy: Easmon

**Hello friends!**

**Me: It's been a month since we last saw our heroes hasn't it?**

**Rita: *Smacks gum* Yep it certainly has. Where have ya been since then?**

**Me: Well I've been working at my summer camp as a junior counselor. Kids are adorable and crazy like digimon.**

**Loweemon: Oh so you've been slacking off? When will you humans learn?**

**Me: WHO ASKED YOU TWO TO COME IN ANYWAY?! **

**Both: We walked in.**

**Me: *Facepalms* Never mind. Just start the story.**

**Ten: The Nightmare Duo? Digi Accelerate!**

**With Easmon…**

The night had reached its peak when Easmon landed up top one of the nearby buildings. Her red eyes watched as Masanori and Keito had ExVeemon and Lekismon fight Volcdramon. She couldn't understand why fate had played those humans into becoming their partners. Her black cloak whipped in the wind.

"These human teens….their emotions have caused them to interact with digimon. What else does the future hold for them?" She wondered aloud.

She was training one of them as well. Easmon couldn't believe it herself when she gave Yanmei a chance to prove her worth. It was like a sudden feeling of….remorse?

She shook her head. Such emotions would not plague her mind and heart. After all, her plan was to find out what made humans capable of obtaining digimon partners.

"_So you've finally unveiled yourself, my servant of darkness."_

Easmon turned to see a dark mirror floating behind her. In the mirror, a pair of glowing red eyes gleamed back at her. She smiled darkly, knowing that her master was talking to her.

"The humans are having a tough time beating this digimon. It would seem the end is inevitable." She confirmed.

"_And the new one? Has she made it to the battle yet?"_

"I assume she is. You seem to pair them very well. Who would've thought a dark digimon like him would have a partner as wild as her."

"_Excellent work, Easmon you are my only hardworking general. The others pale in comparison."_

Easmon smirked and crossed her arms. "I only live to serve you, master. It won't be long before they realize why I have selected them."

"_For now, lead them into a false sense of security with you. Let them guess you're their friend, then when the time is right, betray them!"_

She nodded and the mirror disappeared. She focused her attention back to the fight to see the two champions thrown down. She chuckled a bit and continued to watch, her eyes glinting maliciously.

* * *

**Back to the fight…**

Masanori gasped as ExVeemon was thrown to the ground once more. He and Kazumi were having a hard time with this digimon. He clenched his fist when he heard Yoichi laugh once more.

"This is the power of the boy with the red digicell?" He taunted him. "I'll destroy you all!"

"Shut up! Hiroki-kun and I won't allow you to gather energy for your whoever master!" Kazumi yelled, helping Lekismon up.

"Man you guys don't give up so easily." Dorumon growled.

"You guys need to surrender because I'm not giving up!" ExVeemon growled back, struggling to get up. Masanori saw his partner glow for a sec, then stop.

_Maybe that means we can turn into Magnamon again! _He thought.

Unfortunately, Yoichi saw it too. "Not so fast dragon boy! Volcdramon stop him from digivolving!"

Volcdramon roared and charged up his attack. "VOLCANIC FOUNT!" Lava spewed through all the humps from his back and flew right at him. The impact of the attack caused ExVeemon to de-digivolve back into Veemon.

"Veemon no!" He ran towards him, only to be stopped by Yoichi. "Get out of the way!"

"Not until I get a good look at my opponent before I defeat him. Your charisma impresses me Masanori Hiroki. I think I might enjoy defeating you." He snapped his fingers and Dorumon walked towards Veemon. "Let's get rid of your partner first."

"Veemon get up! Please before they beat you!" Lekismon shouted, trying to wake the unconscious dragon. But when he didn't respond, she tried to get up.

"No Lekismon, you're too injured to go to him!" Kazumi cried, trying to help her partner calm down.

"Enough of this, use your Metal Canon attack and destroy him Dorumon!" Yoichi commanded him. His partner nodded and aimed his attack towards Veemon. Masanori couldn't move, seeing his partner about to get deleted again.

_No…I saved him once, I'm not going to lose him again! _

He pushed Yoichi out of the way and threw himself on Veemon as the attack fired. He braced himself for the pain…..but it never came.

Masanori opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him, in black armor, was Loweemon. And he had shielded them from the blow.

"Boy, if you're the guy with the red digicell, you surely are reckless." He told him.

"Oh sorry, but Veemon would've gotten hurt if I hadn't done it."

"Are all humans this hardheaded?"

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?" Masanori grimaced as he watched Loweemon get punched in the back of the head and fall. But what surprised him more was the fact Rita was standing behind him.

"Rita what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling Veemon starting to wake up in his hands.

"Oooh that hurt….WAUGH! What's Loweemon doing on the ground?! He's one of the bad guys!" He exclaimed.

"Not anymore.." Loweemon got up and turned towards the angered Yoichi. "Sorry, but I've teamed up with a human partner now."

"So you've quit working for me huh? Why the sudden change of heart, if you have one that is." Yoichi sneered at him.

"Because stupid, he's my partner now. He's not someone you can wheel and deal around with anymore. And frankly, I think you're all bark and no bite." Rita turned towards her cousin. "Come on, how can you be so wimpy?"

Kazumi looked as if she wanted to throttle her, but kept her cool. Masanori shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well she did save us. I guess you guys can help for now." Masanori said.

"I knew you'd say yes. Time to break out this bad boy!" Rita held up her wrist to reveal her new DigiAccelerator. "Let's kick into overdrive! DIGI-ACCLERATE!"

"Did she-…." Masanori started to say.

"Digi Acclerate?" Kazumi finished.

Yoichi's eyes widen, his hands started to tremble. _This is unbelievable! I thought there was only those three with the digicells. But now this girl with a wristwatch?_

Rita spun the dial on her digital accelerator and a blue flash came out. She drew a circle with her arm and pushed her hand in the middle. A delta sign appears on Loweemon and he starts to glow blue.

"LOWEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..RHIHIMON!"

As Rhihimon, his armor was a mixture between Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. He had dark burgundy armor and golden wings adorn his back. In one hand, he held a giant spear and in the other was a golden shield.

"Woah…never thought my cousin would get such a cool partner." Kazumi breathed. Lekismon looked at her, slightly insulted.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" She whinnied.

"No of course not! You're cool as well." Kazumi assured her before scanning her digicell at him. **Rhihimon, Ultimate Level, Warrior type digimon who's attribute of darkness makes him a formidable opponent. Attacks: Red Cross and Dark Bluster.**

"No matter what level you become, I'll beat you!" Yoichi proclaimed.

"You talk big for someone who can't fight. Why don't you see our combined teamwork?" Rita pointed at Volcdramon. "This guy is going down."

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Rhihimon pounded his fist together and flew towards him. Getting up in his face, he punched him, toppling him over. Masanori shook his head and grinned.

"Hey Veemon why don't we help them out?" He asked his buddy. Veemon looked reluctantly at him before nodding.

"Fine…but let's show him the power of a true ultimate digimon!" He announced. Masanori smiled and got out his digicell.

"LET'S ROCK THIS! 9-1-2 VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION!" Masanori punched the numbers in and shot the golden beam at his partner. Veemon felt the strange power coursing through him as he digivolved.

VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…MAGNAMON!

"Magnamon….interesting partner you have their Masanori." Rita smirked as Masanori blushed slightly. Kazumi felt her jealousy rising again, but chose to ignore it.

"Magnamon shall we take him on together?" Rhihimon asked him.

"Do you even need an answer? Let's do this!" He replied back.

Yoichi would've stopped them, but a portal opened behind him. There stood Hotaru and her face showed a bit concern.

"Yoichi retreat for now. You have been summoned by Erubismon at once." She informed him. Yoichi looked back at the fight he was going to miss before begrudgingly walking in.

"This isn't over boy! I swear revenge against you and your friends!" He called to Masanori.

"Geez you're an annoyance. Get back to the doghouse, puppy." Rita teased him, making his face turn a darker shade of red. He stalked into the portal and it closed behind him.

"Now that that annoyance is gone…" Rita turned towards Volcdramon. "Let's take care of this one."

* * *

**Dark Fall**

"I wonder why the master has summoned us." Hotaru muttered, walking aside with Yoichi. Both of their partners were wondering the same thing as they walked towards the throne room.

"Maybe he wants to give us a promotion or something?" Yoichi growled. "Whatever it was interrupted my battle." Suddenly, he stopped talking and walking, causing Hotaru to bump into him.

"Hey why did you-" She stopped, seeing Keito and Impmon leaning against the door. "What're you two doing-" Keito covered her mouth, her eyes filled with shock.

"Someone is talking to the master, and it's not one of us." She hissed.

"Whatever do you mean by that? I thought we were the only ones that could." Laylamon reminded her.

"We thought that too. But it seems as if our position has been filled." Impmon jeered. "And by the sounds of it, it's female."

"Who would be talking to the master like that so directly?" Dorumon wondered.

The door opened up and the six of them fumbled away from the door. A cloaked figure stood by the door and its red eyes stared at them.

"So you three are the lead generals here, how nice to see Erubismon using school children to fight his battles." The cloaked figure cackled. "Now I know why he needed my help."

"Just who do you think you are? And how do you know about us and the master?" Keito snapped.

"I am Easmon, denizen of Dark Fall, and faithful servant of Lord Erubismon!" The cloak was finally blown off, revealing her true self. She had silver hair with a black hairband, a black and scarlet jacket buttoned by two crimson diamonds, long black gloves with red bracelets attached to it, black hot shorts, black tight-high and socks with red bows and red high heels. Her pale skin reflected off the bit of light in the room.

"You may address me as your boss from now on. There's going to be some changes around here."

* * *

**Next time**

**Easmon: You generals are doing nothing to help whatsoever with this operation.**

**Keito: We've done plenty, how come we've never heard of you?**

**Masanori: You have a partner? Since when?**

**Yanmei: My teacher gave her to me, Easmon-sama!**

* * *

**Me: I can't believe Easmon is a bad guy!**

**Rita: Seriously? You write this story!**

**Me: Plot thickens more next time though. We see how well you and Masanori fight together, Yanmei and her partner, plus the new changes to Dark Fall.**

**Rita: Update sooner okay?**

**Me: No promises there though. Please review and see ya next time!**


	11. Under New Management

**Hey Everyone!**

**Me: It's been way too long since I've updated this story.**

**Rita: I thought you would've forgotten about us.**

**Me: I could never forget about you guys. **

**Yanmei: *Jumps in* That's good! Let's just skip to the story already. **

**Me: Already wanting the next chapter? Okay let's get started!**

**Eleven: Under New Management**

Keito was furious.

Why? Because some big shot digimon just waltz in, claims that she's the master's favorite, and also says she's your new boss!

If Keito wasn't holding in her anger, her veins would've popped.

Impmon noticed her sudden change in emotion and shook his head. He'd never heard of this digimon before now and they'd served Erubismon since they were young! He could also see Yoichi and Hotaru's shocked faces too. Laylamon was trying her hardest to seal her emotions, but to no avail.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and calling the big shots?" She said angrily, glaring at Easmon.

Easmon smiled a cruel smile before replying, "I merely have been hiding in the shadows, plotting for the right moment. You did seem to forget I even existed."

"You were hiding in the shadows? That's impossible! We would've found you." Hotaru pointed out.

Easmon surpassed a chuckle before walking over to the small girl. She brushed her face gently, ignoring the hissing from Laylamon.

"You poor naïve girl, its girls like you that I love the most. Thinking you know everything only to have the world crumble around you." She leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Even your own body is crumbling to dust."

Hotaru whipped her head back and shivered. She had never experienced fear this close and Easmon was really giving it to her. Quickly, she sought refuge in Laylamon's arms.

"That's enough Easmon, tell us what you want." Yoichi demanded, his eyes not leaving her.

"What I want is simple; you generals are doing nothing to help whatsoever with this operation."

"You talk as if all our plans have failed." Keito put out.

"Because they have, darling, those things you call plans will do nothing to help Lord Erubismon break out of his prison sooner. You children need a new approach in this operation." Easmon walked in front of them, wagging her finger. "Such tolerance will do you no good."

The trio and their digimon glared at the crafty digimon. They knew they couldn't argue with the right hand woman of Erubismon, and they certainly couldn't fight her.

It was Keito who came forward, holding her glare ever so deeply at her.

"Fine, we're all ears."

* * *

"That was a weird fight last night."

Masanori and his friends were walking down the sidewalk the next day. Satoru was fiddling around with his digicell while Kazumi was skipping ahead of the boys as usual.

"I know right? I can't believe you missed it Satoru!" Kazumi said, smiling at their nerdy friend.

"Well I was going to come, but PawnChessmon has yet to recover."

"Aww that's a bummer! I hope he feels better soon."

Masanori felt his pocket buzz. "When he's ready to fight again, then we'll be a whole team!" Veemon's voice interjected.

"That's right! And with your cousin Rita, we could be the ultimate team!" Lunamon said to Kazumi, who huffed in annoyance.

"Why should she join our ultimate team?" She snapped. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was actually pretty happy that her cousin had a digimon. But it made things more complicated for them. She knew her cousin's apparent crush on Masanori and didn't want her to intervene and steal him away.

"Why not," Masanori put out. "She's has skill, fighting spirit, and a lifetime of knowledge. She could beneficially."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kazumi ran farther ahead till she was nothing but a speck to the boys. Masanori raised an eyebrow at her weird antics while Satoru shook his head.

"Give her a moment to cool off. I don't know about you, but girls are more confusing than guys sometimes." Satoru told him. "We might as well be talking to a wall." He continued to walk ahead, leaving Masanori behind.

"I don't get it, why doesn't Kazumi want Rita on our team?" Veemon asked him.

"I honestly don't know Veemon; she's been output with the idea of her having a DigiAccelerator. I think you and I should talk to her."

Veemon shook his head. "No she's your girlfriend dude. _You _talk to her."

Masanori gripped his cheeks. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

* * *

**Class 1-A**

Rita was snoring.

Loudly, she may put, snoring as the teacher droned on about some war. She was not used to staying in class for long periods of time (she usually skipped after third period). So, with her head on her desk, she peacefully snoozed away.

"I…can't…take…this!" Kazumi whispered loudly to Masanori. "I'm tempted to turn around and poke her in the eyes with my pencil."

"Let's not get violent here; we all know she can retaliate fast." Masanori whispered back.

"But I can't even think with _her _around."

"Well try to ignore her."

"Ignore who?"

They both gulp and look up to see their teacher glaring at all three of them.

"Well it looks like detention is going to be very full today." Said teacher then slammed his hand down on Rita's desk, making the girl jolt awake.

"Huh…oh hey teach! Are ya done droning on or did you get bored with ya own lesson?"

The class erupted with laughter, making Kazumi slump down in her chair even farther.

_Why am I related to her…? _

* * *

**Dark Fall**

Easmon walked towards the front of the building, twirling her hair as she waited for the next monster to appear. She had called him sooner, but it was taking a while. Sighing, she leaned against the wall.

"I wonder if Yanmei is doing well. I did tell her I was going away for some time, but she is still young." Chuckling to herself, she remembered how she swindled her into thinking they were friends. "The younger minds are so easy to manipulate."

"Mind wanting to rephrase that?" Laylamon came out of the shadows, glaring at her. "I don't know who you are, but no one threatens my child like that!"

Easmon only waved her hand. "Why don't you go back to you precious little human then, Demon Lord scum? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you before she's knocking on death's door."

That did it for Laylamon. Yelling, she lunged at Easmon with her nails drawn. Easmon dodged her effortlessly and kicked her on the back. Falling to the ground, Laylamon charged up her attack.

"EMPRESS EMBLAZE!" She sent fiery flames towards Easmon, who in turn charged her own attack.

"HEARTBREAK HURRICANE!" Black hearts danced around her and shot towards Laylamon's attack. The two collided, making sparks rain down from the attacks. Glaring, they both charged towards each other and started to fight hand-to-hand.

"Come on old lady, is that all you've got?" Easmon taunted, swiping her nails over her face.

"You will regret cutting me and calling me old!" Laylamon shouted, throwing her to the ground.

Both of them were wearing out, but neither of them was willing to fail. Locking eyes once more, they lunged in for the final attack.

"STOP IT!"

Laylamon paused, stopping her attack mid-scratch. Easmon in return looked up to see the sickly face of Hotaru walking down the stairs. She was coughing up blood as she hobbled down the stairs to intercept them. When she landed, her knees buckled and she fell towards the ground.

"Hotaru!" Laylamon ran towards her, catching her falling figure. "You need to be resting."

"Laylamon," Hotaru patted her companion's cheek. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You know I can protect myself against her."

Hotaru coughed. "I know…"

Easmon watched as Laylamon hugged the sick girl and wept over her body. She rolled her eyes at the disgusting display of emotion and yet felt something clutching her insides.

_Why do I fell…jealous? _She thought, her face furrowing in confusion.

* * *

**Next time**

**Rita: I can totally work by myself without you losers holding me back.**

**Easmon: Collect the entire human's fear for the master!**

**Satoru: A digimon that causes you to see what you hate the most?**

**Kazumi: I…must destroy Rita!**

**Woah...good to be back in action! I can't wait to make more chapters now that I have time! Please review, favorite, and follow and have pleasant day! See ya next time!**


	12. Prelude: Backstory Pt 1

**Yo readers how's it going?**

**Man the summer season is coming up and I'm ready for summer vacation!**

**Yanmei: The beach!**

**Rita: No school!**

**Lopmon: The sand!**

**Veemon: The food! Mostly the food!**

**Lunamon: Not to mention the delicous ice cream.**

**Masanori: And no homework to keep us back!**

**That's right guys! And with that, let's get this chapter rolling! This is a sort of filler chapter, the in-between story of my story. Can someone do the disclaimer and thanks?**

**Pawnchessmon: Well I guess since i haven't done it yet, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Kazumi: The author doesn't own digimon, but if she did, she would have all the cards on the Digimon Heroes App!**

**Prelude: The Origins **

Saturo sipped his soda loudly as he typed on his computer. His desk was littered with a mix of homework and research. He had his digicell besided him, plugged into the computer. He was putting some new features inside his, updating it a bit.

_Who knew that these things could get updated? This is most fascinated. _He thought, smiling to himself. Ever since he gotten his digicell, he had been trying to break past the firewalls and see what made the device work. Every time he got close to the answer, a bright red screen would block him out.

_Almost like someone doesn't want me to hack into these things. Not like I can hack into the Digital World and find out._

His gaze turned towards his bed where a white knight digimon slept. Pawnchessmon had yet to recover from his coma, looking almost lifeless. Saturo knew that it wasn't true since both Veemon and Lunamon assured him that digimon turned into data when they died. Still, he wondered if his partner would ever wake up.

"Well at least I can continue to help my friends from the sidelines. Even if he hasn't waken up, I can still support them." He told himself, waiting for the update to finish.

And then there was Rita. He wondered how and why she had gotten a different device than them. The Digi-Accelerator functioned better than a Digicell and was put on the user's wrist. Saturo thumbed through the papers on his desk as he brought out the sketch of the device. It's functions were similiar to the DigiCell except for a few extra buttons. Nothing too flashy, but he wondered how she would input digicode.

Either way, he couldn't ask her at the moment. Part of wished that Masanori and Kazumi weren't in dentention because of her. It wasn't like he was bored or anything, but he wished he had someone to talk to.

He clapsed hands together and watched his computer screen display the binary code for his DigiCell.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Impmon turned around from what he was doing as Yoichi and Dorumon came from behind him. He grinned as he watched the dopey dragon waddle over to where he was. Yoichi crossed his arms and gave him a skeptical look.

"I ain't doin nothing that would rise suspicion. Keito told me to wait for her while she checked on Hotaru." He replied, scowling back at Yoichi.

"Hotaru is going to be okay, right Yo-chan?" Dorumon asked his partner, his eyes reminiscing that of a puppy.

"Sure she is Dorumon, she won't leave us just yet. She's too stubborn to die on us and she cares about us." He patted the dragon's head, making his tail wag. "So don't you worry."

"Okay Yo-chan, I won't worry about her!"

Impmon tried to hold back a snicker, but it slipped out. "Yo-chan?"

"I swear to the digi-gods I will murder you if you tell anyone!"

* * *

Keito looked at the sleeping figure of her friend. Her face was paler than usual, almost as if she could die at any moment. She reached for her small hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Hang in there kid, I can't lose another one of my little sisters." She whispered, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She hated to think that so long ago she was traveling the Digital World with Naomi and Takeo, oblivious to the danger around them. They had been so happy back then, so very happy...

* * *

_"You can see the whole world from up here!"_

_Ten year old Keito gasped as she grabbed six year old Naomi from falling off the edge of the cliffside. The two girls had finally came out of the underground temple to get some fresh air and sunlight. Naomi laughed as she spun around the cliff, her smile a wide long._

_"Keito, when do you think we'll get our digimon partners? Gankoomon said we would get our partners soon!"_

_Keito smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure we'll get them soon. We just have to be patience." _

_The sound of a stone rolling caught their attention. Two digimon came out of the hole in the mountain. One was a young girl wearing a black dress with a white trim, black stockings, and a black cat headdress. The other was a smaller version of the girl, but wore a white dress with a pink trim, white stockings, and a white bunny headdress. Both of them smiled at the girls._

_"Come along you two, Gankoomon has returned!" The black one said._

_"He wants to talk with you three." The white one said. "If you have the time at least..." She whispered silently._

_"Kay Sistermon Noir! And you too Sistermon Blanc! We're coming!" Naomi ran towards the female digimon, a look of happiness on her face. Keito shook her head and followed suit._

_A young boy with dark blue hair slumped against the cave walls. His eyes were closed, his chest bobbing up and down. Besides him was a silver dragon with a long red cape, snoozing at his side. The boy was named Takeo and the dragon was his partner Huckmon. Both of them were being trained by the Sistermon while Gankoomon was traveling around the Digital World. Keito and Naomi had came afterwards, making them the only humans thus far in the Digital World._

_Sudden movement made the duo open their eyes. The Sistermon had entered the temple with the girls. Takeo smiled and got up from his position. Huckmon followed suit._

_"Hey girls, how was the outside?" Huckmon asked the girls._

_"Fun!" Naomi replied as she patted his head. "I saw the whole Digital World!" _

_"THE WHOLE WORLD?" His eyes bugged out at this. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_"Huckmon keep your voice down." Sistermon Noir chided. "You do know that your voice carries here."_

_Huckmon blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Sistermon...I forgot." He turned back to Naomi. "So what did you see?"_

_As the young girl talked with Huckmon and Sistermon Blanc, Keito walked over to Takeo._

_"I heard Gankoomon was returning, are you excited to meet him again?" She asked him shyly._

_"To be honest, I haven't known him long enough to get to miss him. Huckmon has told me a million of stories about him, but I'm really nervous." He placed his hands in his in his pocket. "I mean, he's a Royal Knight."_

_She nodded. "Don't be nervous Taki, you will do fine."_

_Takeo looked at her and felt his cheeks warm up. "Thanks Keito, I'm glad I met you."_

_Their conversation was cut short as the stone door opened again. A shining light flooded the room, making everyone's head turn._

_"Welcome back sir." Sistermon Noir greeted, bowing politely. Sistermon Blanc bowed slightly too._

_"Nice to see you again Gankoomon!" Huckmon exclaimed excitedly, running towards the door._

_"I wanna meet him too!" Naomi followed him._

_Keito turned back to Takeo and gestured towards the door. He gulped and fixed his messy hair. "Well here goes nothing."_

* * *

"Thinking about the past life aren't we?"

Keito leapt a few inches in the air. Impmon sniggered to himself, Dorumon laughing with him. She covered her embarrassed face with her hands while Yoichi came behind her.

"You're worried about her. I can't blame you, I am worried too." He consoled her. Keito looked back at him, her memories of Takeo doing the same thing to her flashed in her mind.

"Yeah...I just...I don't want to lose another family member." She confided. "I know she isn't going to die, but I can't but think about another one who had lost her life in this accursed world! I won't let her die!"

Impmon nodded, knowing full and well what she was talking about. Dorumon walked towards her and rubbed his head on her arm.

"No more tears! I like it when you're happy and smiling! Bring back that smiling face!" He told her.

Keito wiped her tears and found herself grinning. Dorumon reminded her of Huckmon so much it hurt her heart. She patted his head.

"Thank you, my friend. You always have a way to make me smile."

They all faced the sleeping face of Hotaru, who was also smiling. Laylamon walked in and saw this scene and smiled herself.

"My, I didn't know you all cared so much." She teased, making all of them jump out of their skins. "I leave the room for one moment to spy on Easmon and I come back to you guys having a family moment."

"What is she doing now?" Keito asked curiously.

"Her plan? Well all I heard was that she's going to really mess up their minds. Tamper with all their memories."

"Tamper with their memories? Oh that won't end well for them." Yoichi commented.

Keito looked out of the window and clutched her heart.

_Masanori, if you die, I won't let you rest in peace!_

* * *

**Keito: Hey why did you reveal part of my backstory? I didn't allow you to do that!  
**

**Sorry...I had to clear up some questions. **

**Saturo: And when will Pawnchessmon wake up?**

**I really don't know...*Smiles evilly* But I'm sure it'll be soon.**

**Impmon: So review, favorite, and follow!**

**Dorumon: Pretty please! *Puppy dog eyes***


End file.
